These Kids Aren't Alright
by Captain Lycan
Summary: Naruto thought his turbulent life had prepared him for anything. Alas nothing could have prepared him for working at Beacon. He honestly wasn't sure what would drive him up the wall first: his coworkers, the students, or even just trying to keep a few secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**These Kids Aren't Alright**

 **A RWBY/Naruto Crossover**

 **Plot-** Naruto thought his turbulent life had prepared him for anything. Alas nothing could have prepared him for working at Beacon. He honestly wasn't sure what would drive him up the wall first: his coworkers, the students, or even just trying keeping a few secrets.

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither RWBY or Naruto

 **Chapter One**

 **The Wonderful Wizard (I)**

The room was quiet save for the ticking and grinding of clockwork as Ozpin used his scroll to go over the work references of a would-be member of his staff. The preparations for the upcoming Vytal festival was proving a little overwhelming for the staff at Beacon. Soon the decision was made to hire on a little extra help.

According to the his resume the young man seated across from him was eighteen but Ozpin thought he looked younger. He seemed to be of average height with head full of spiky blond hair. The whisker-like markings on his cheeks were supposedly due to Faunus heritage. The headmaster knew members of that race could have a number of animal traits but it still stuck him as odd.

"Well Mr Uzumaki," The silver-haired man spoke at last, "your credentials all check out but I would like to know more about you personally." He put down scroll and reached for his mug only to discover it was empty. The headmaster managed to suppress his disappointment maintaining the stoic expression he preferred to show in public.

"What do you want to know about me Professor Ozpin?"

"I know Faunus experience a great deal hardship; especially in Atlas." Ozpin sighed, rather that had to do with social injustice or the coffee pot being empty was unclear. The silver-haired man continued speaking as he set about brewing a fresh pot, "It is encouraging to see someone rise above adversity. And I'm also surprised a young man like yourself chose to get involved in teaching instead going out into the world."

"And you want to know why?"

"I'm simply curious Naruto." Ozpin responded affably while keeping his gaze fixed on the coffee maker. For a moment the only sounds in the headmaster's office were the grinding of gears and grounds being percolated.

"I'm not originally from Atlas…I'm from a village beyond the kingdoms. There almost everyone learns to fight from a young age." Ozpin nodded, such customs were common enough among the tribes and villages beyond the four kingdoms. It also explained the young man's lack of typical Altesian rigidness. He tried to emulate it but clearly it didn't come naturally to him, "When we turn twelve assigned to a teacher who's suppose to complete our training. I ended up being mostly self taught though, he favored my teammates because they came from more prominent clans. Although he wasn't particularly good teacher to them either."

"How so?" With his beloved mug at last filled the headmaster sat back down at his desk. The young man grinned as Ozpin started to at last drink his precious java,

"Let me put it this way: reading his favorite pornographic novel," Ozpin nearly choked on his coffee, "during training was the least of his failings." Naruto leaned back in his seat, "In his defense we were a fucked up group of kids, any teacher would have had a hard time with us. But his whole "hands-off" approach to teaching made everything worse."

"You believe you can do better by your students then your teacher did by you?" Ozpin asked pointedly, in his experience people like Naruto either made really good teachers or poor ones. The young man regarded him as if trying to gauge him prompting Ozpin to put on his best "aloof teacher" expression.

"I think I've learned from his mistakes," Naruto held up his hands,"not saying that I won't make a few of my own." Ozpin was conflicted, he himself favored a more "hands-off approach" to teaching. It encouraged the self-reliance he believed Huntsman and Huntresses needed. To the young man's credit he didn't think himself infallible and it was supposed to be a temporary arrangement.

"Well then I suppose we should find you some quarters for the duration of your stay."

 **The Bitter Soul (I)**

"It's bigger then my last place."Unlike many who used that particular line there was neither humor nor sarcasm in Naruto's words. It was a statement of fact; living quarters back in Atlas had been more spartan and the apartment he had grown up in was even more cramped. He didn't have time to dwell on that; he had one very important thing to do before calling it a day. He picked up his scroll and sent a two word text: _"I'm in"_

He thought back to what felt like another lifetime in the Wave Country. When he had proclaimed that he would forge his own ninja way instead of being just another weapon for hire. Naruto wondered what his younger self would think of this mission? He supposed that really didn't matter and decided to get ready for bed.

" _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."_

 **AN:** Questions, Comments, and Constructive Criticism are welcome. Pairings have been decided but I'm taking a slow burn approach to the romance to focus on set up and because it feels more realistic imo.

I would like to cite the hilarious fanfic Professor Arc as the inspiration for this story and strongly recommend checking that story out.

To fans of my previous work I'm very sorry to say those stories areon indefinite hiatus. Last year was really bad for me on a personal level and while I'm back to writing I felt like a fresh start was needed. I'm also going for shorter chapters but updating more often. I will though try to make the chapters longer as we go on and the plot gets a little more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY or Naruto**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Bitter Soul (II)**

Naruto regretted the decision to go straight to bed without unpacking the night before. The problem was two fold: first he was not particularly well-coordinated when he first woke up and secondly he didn't particularly like coffee. A friend had introduce him to a strong herbal tea that and even been kind enough to provide him with plenty for the mission. Unfortunately he couldn't remember which suite case it was in thus he groggily rummaged through his stuff trying to find it.

He eventually found the case containing the tea underneath a duffel bag. Relived, he sat the mahogany case on the counter. Straightening the room would take time but it would be worth it He opened it to not only find it well plenty of tea but even a jar of honey. He had just sat about boiling some water in a pot when someone started pounding on his door.

"Come in," The door opened and in something blurred into his room with shinobi-like speed. The blur stopped just in front of him in the form of a green-haired, bespectacled man.

"GoodmorningMrUzumaki!I'msohappytowelcomeyoutothisfineeducationalfacility!" He said at rapid-fire speed grabbing Naruto's hand and shaking it so fast the ninja feared it being dislocated to which Naruto could only say:

"What?" The man stopped for a moment and seemed rather confused. Without warning he smacked his forehead,

"Of course! Forgive me Mr. Uzumaki most of the staff and students here are accustomed to my accelerated speech pattern. Since you'll be assisting me in my classes later today-"

" _Merciful Sage no..."_

"-I thought I would come and introduce myself: I am Doctor Oobleck!" The man placed his hands on hips and struck a dramatic pose. Naruto had been forewarned about Ozpin being manipulative, the Goodwitch women being temperamental but he hadn't been informed that there was a...morning person on the school staff.

"I'm Naruto," He introduced himself in a daze _"_ _And I'm already regretting this mission."_ The man gave a friendly nod and then jerked his gaze toward the wooden case so fast Naruto was amazed he didn't pull something.

"Altesian Blended Black Tea and organic Rapier Wasp Honey!?" The man shouted in amazement, "You are a young man of excellent taste!"

"Um thanks...I was just about to make some, want a cup?" He offered but the strange man shook his head and whipped out a coffee thermos.

"No thank you I have more then enough coffee to keep me fueled for the morning, perhaps another time?"

"Uh sure thing." Naruto's eyes then bugged out when he realized what he had just agreed too.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed, "This evening after classes! That should give me plenty of time to prepare my anecdotes."

"You prepare stories in advanced?" Oobleck halted abruptly and gave him an utterly serious look.

"Of course! Don't you know it is the best way to ensure the stimulating conversations that are the key to any successful social gathering!?"

"I'll...keep that in mind Doc,"

"See that you do! Now if you'll excuse me I leave to your tea." When he left Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then went back to preparing his cup of tea hoping for just a moment of peace. He really needed to gather his thoughts; this was a mission where a lot could go wrong. He needed to maintain his cover and that meant fulfilling all the obligations that came with being an assistant teacher. The big hurdle was trying to balance that with his other mission objectives.

Gathering dirt on Ozpin, which was arguably the most important objective, could be carried out easily enough. The problem would be any "side errands" that he might be expected to carry out at a moment's notice. Kage bunshin would work in certain circumstances but one solid blow and he would have a lot of explaining to do. Operating by the seat of his pants had been his default approach to problems for most of his life. It was something he had tried changing since he had left Konoha, tried being the operative word.

" _I guess that's a problem for another time."_ He thought as he stirred in a spoonful of honey into his cup of tea. For now he needed to get ready to help mold Beacon's best and brightest.

 **The Hedge Knight (I)**

" _Combat class,"_ Jaune thought to himself, _"Why did it have to be combat class?"_ The answer was quite obvious: _"Because it's a combat school you dumbass!"_

"Attention students!" Glynda snapped bringing his impending spiral into deeper self loathing to an abrupt halt. So did whatever small talk his classmates were enjoying. All eyes were now focused on their formidable combat instructor, "Before we begin class I'd like to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki," Jaune hadn't even noticed anyone standing next to her, "He will be assisting myself and the other teachers here until after the Vytal festival. There will be moments when he'll have to fill in for us in class and I fully expect you to him the utmost respect."

To his surprise the new teacher looked to be about their age and a few inches shorter then him too. The guy stood there as Glynda read them the riot act. One thing that struck Jaune was how much gray Mr. Uzumaki wore. There was orange thrown in but both his open jacket and pants were predominantly slate gray. It almost reminded the would-be-knight of the kind of things the pre-war regimes would force people to wear.

Even the shirt he wore the jacket over was gray though looking closer Jaune realized it was chain mesh. Also oddly enough the only weapon the guy seemed to have on him was an oddly curved knife. Almost everyone here seemed to favor more complex weaponry, that wasn't a complaint on his part. It made feel a little better about his rather plain sword and shield combination. To his surprise Naruto suddenly seemed to focus on him. Then he realized that everyone was now looking at him.

"Mr Arc," The calm yet somehow mildly menacing voice of Professor Goodwitch spoke, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Maybe?" Jaune responded with a nervous laugh as those emerald orbs bore into him.

"Would you _please_ get ready to join Mr Winchester on the stage?"

"Why?" He asked hoping she had spontaneously decided to start auditioning for a school play. Some of the other students laughed, Glynda did not.

"What class is this Mr Arc?" Jaune managed to suppress the sigh of resignation and answered her.

"Combat class Ms. Goodwitch."

 **Bitter Soul (III)**

" _This brings back memories,"_ Naruto thought to himself as watched the fight, _"and not the good kind."_ He winced along with everyone as Cardin wailed the crap out of Jaune. The ninja couldn't help but be reminded of those sparring matches at the academy. He had been under the impression that Beacon was a school only open to the best. It seemed that every class though had a student that was dead last among them, _"I guess some things are universal."_

The shinobi knew how the fight was going to go despite Jaune repeatedly trying to charge a clearly superior opponent. Seeing it from the outside Naruto finally understood why people might find it cringe inducing to watch. At the same time it was painfully clear that much like himself this Arc guy didn't have any thing else to fall back on. Yet somehow, someway he had made it to an elite school in spite of those limitations.

" _I hope this doesn't turn out to be a mistake."_ Being a teacher at the end of the day was his cover but he hadn't really lied during his interview. He did like the idea of being a supportive teacher to students who needed it. He didn't know though how the staff would feel about a side project. Naruto didn't want to risk his cover over this so he decided to simply ask. Glynda seemed a little too rigid to allow such a thing...but a certain Professor he was having over for tea might be more open to it.

As he watched the subsequent matches it really drove home how far behind Jaune lagged. It also drove home a major cultural difference between the Kingdoms and the elemental Countries. Back home male shinobi slightly outnumbered kunoichi and tended to be more combat oriented. Women like Temari, Tenten, and the women of the Inuzuka clan seemed to be exceptions, most were more likely to be healers and genjutsu specialists.

Here things seemed much more even between the genders. Actually among this group the girls were definitely the more formidable. Did it have to do with Aura and Chakra empowering one gender more then the other? Or was due to differences between the cultures and how they treated women? The answers were beyond him so he decided to focus on the now.

Goodwitch and the rest of the staff expected him to be able to run their classes should they be needed elsewhere. Given her loyalty to Ozpin she might end up hating him down the road depending on how his mission went. He didn't want to give her or the other staff any more reason to so by shirking his responsibilities.

 **Oobleck (I)**

The green-haired professor's first impression of his newest colleague had been decent enough. Now he would have to revise that opinion: his impression of the young man had sky-rocketed. Only one day here and he had already noticed a student who needed help. Further more he was willing to take the time to tutor this student rather then write him off as a failure. The Doctor found it as admirable as he found Mr Arc's situation concerning.

"So what do you think Doc?" Oobleck pondered the young man's proposal as enjoyed yet another sip of the exquisite tea. The Doctor knew Mr Arc was behind academically but had not been aware of that was lacking in combat prowess as well. He found it alarming that such a problem had escaped his notice but would indeed correct it. It was a miracle he hadn't been killed in the Emerald Forest if he was so fundamentally lacking in basic skills.

"I think I should first thank you for bringing this to my attention." He responded and held up a box pastries he had picked up from a bakery, "Second I should offer you another scone." Which Naruto accepted, "And thirdly I believe your proposal is an acceptable solution, I would like to consult with the rest of the staff on this though. Combat is not the only area where Mr Arc is falling behind so this will require more then some combat lessons to correct."

"I guess in this case getting permission is better then begging forgiveness." Naruto replied and sighed, "Sorry for bringing up work stuff after hours."

"Don't be! This needs to be addressed as soon as possible. Perhaps you should try speaking to Mr Arc's friends tomorrow between classes? They might have insight into this matter and would no doubt be willing to help him."

"Why me? They know you better."

"But you are closer to them in age my young colleague and thus more likely to open to you."

"You have a point and I guess need to get to know the students anyway."

"Indeed! Though for now now let us move on to more casual topics."

"A few of those prepared stories?"

"Naturally and I trust you've readied a few of your own?" Naruto's expression went from good natured to embarrassed.

"I'm ready to wing a few?" Oobleck regarded the young man sternly and wondered if perhaps the high praise had been given to soon.

 **Author's Notes:** First off I'd like to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alert lists. To those who went a step further reviewed it I'd like to also say thank you and apologize for not replying yet. I will starting tomorrow will going through and reply to all of them.

To those who critiqued the length of the first chapter I fully understand your frustrations. I haven't written a story in a long time and I find shorter chapters an easier way to get back into the swing of things. I will though work on making future installments longer, again thank you everyone for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Two Days Later...**

 **The Hedge Knight (?)**

The howls of the Beowulfs compelled Jaune to run even faster, his aura shielding him from branches and thorns. If nothing else he couldn't argue with the results of Naruto's "training". Of course nothing helped your learning curve improve like a life threatening situation. That being said if he lived through this the blonde knight had a new goal. He wanted to get strong not just to be a great warrior, but also so he could beat that whiskered-jackass to a pulp.

Jaune stumbled into a clearing and then froze, Naruto's pouch was just sitting there under a tree on the far side, "I bet his scroll is still in there!" He exclaimed as he made a mad dash for it, "I can call for help and get out of here!" Reaching the pouch he was so excited that he barely noticed the sunlight reflect off the wire before his ankle was ensnared.

"You sadistic asshole!" Jaune cried as he dangled from the tree branch. Luckily he managed to keep his sword from falling out his sheath. He drew the blade and starting trying to cut himself down. The sound of the incoming Grimm driving him to work faster. It was too late though, the Beowulfs swarmed into the clearing making a beeline for him.

 **The Present**

 **Pyrrha (I)**

She had come to Beacon in hopes of finding new challenges and to form the meaningful friendships that always seemed elude her. She had always been treated with the utmost courtesy and admiration by her peers but always at a respectful distance. One that only grew with every triumph. There really seemed to be truth in the old saying about how lonely things were at the top.

Here at Beacon she finally seemed to have found what she sought. The school's reputation as the best was clearly well earned even if it's teaching staff were somewhat eccentric. More importantly she had friends; yet she found that was something that came with it's own challenges. Not the least of which was her team leader Jaune Arc.

In the short time that Pyrrha had known him she had come to feel...close to him. She found him funny, endearing, friendly, and rather handsome if she was honest with herself. Jaune also had the makings of great huntsman yet seemed to be struggling with even the most basic subjects. She watch as he tried to find an answer to Professor Oobleck's question about the Faunus Revolution.

Pyrrha tried gesturing to him hoping he'd pick up the hint before she noticed the new assistant teacher looking at her. Mr Uzumaki regarded her with an unreadable expression before returning to whatever task Oobleck assigned him. Surprised that she didn't get called out the huntress almost didn't hear the Doctor ask Jaune and Cardin to stay after class.

"And I need to have a chat with you too Pyrrha." Naruto chipped in, "Meet me in the cafeteria after class."

"The cafeteria?" Oobleck asked,

"I'm hungry." The whiskered blonde said with a shrug,

"Very well then."

Pyrrha spent the remainder of class pondering what she would say to Mr Uzumaki. She had broken the rules and would accept the consequences of that. Yet the red-haired huntress wondered if she shouldn't try to explain herself. Would that help or only make things worse? She didn't know enough about him to guess. He hadn't done much so far besides handle paper work or observe the classes. She supposed the faculty was trying to get him familiarized with the routine of things.

The Mystral native could though deduce a few things about him from his choice of clothing and weaponry. The choice of gray possibly meant Mr Uzumaki spent a great deal of time fighting in urban environments. The fact his weapon was a kukri meant he was CQC specialist, a bold choice against the creatures of Grimm. Even more so if her other guess was accurate; battling Grimm within cities was a nightmare scenario if the accounts she had heard were accurate.

She had heard he was from Atlas, that implied a more militaristic bent to his training and outlook. Perhaps it might be best to wait to see if he gave her opportunity to speak. Punishing the team for the actions of the individual was said to be a common practice in Atlas's schools. She had no desire for the rest of the team to get in trouble for her actions.

"Have a seat," He said when they got to the cafeteria, "I'll be right back Ms Nikos." Pyrrha did as she was told while Naruto went into the kitchens. A few minutes later he came back with a large serving of pasta and garlic bread. Sitting both down pulled of his scroll and pulled up her record, "Huh I knew you looked familiar." He pulled up the image of her face on a cereal box, "I love Pumpkin Pete's!"

Pyrrha knew people were seldom pieces of the whole but there was still something jarring about the chipper way Mr Uzumaki said those words. The previous mental image of a rigid warrior clashed with a professed love for a cereal brand marketed to children.

"Also according to all this you're also apparently a genius."

"That's very kind of you sir bu-"

"So why couldn't you think of a better way to give him the answer? My guess would have been binoculars too." He then eagerly turned his attention to his meal leaving Pyrrha confused. Of all the ways she had envisioned this conversation starting that was not it.

"Excuse me sir?" He held up two fingers

"Firstly, we're not in class so call me Naruto," Again unexpected, "Secondly if your going to help your teammate cheat be smarter about it."

"Shouldn't you be telling me not to do it at all?"

"Let me answer that with another question: Don't you think it's vital for teammates to have a means to pass information to one another without drawing unwanted attention?"

"Of course!" Pyrrha exclaimed when she got over her surprise. Mr U-Naruto, while unorthodox, made an important point: her team did need such a system...beyond Nora's sloth calls.

"For your punishment I want you and your team to work on that. If your library doesn't have books on the subject I'll get you what you need." Naruto wolfed down two pieces of garlic bread in a physics-defying manner.

"Of course...Naruto. Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually I want to talk to you about Jaune, I've noticed how he's struggling in…well everything. Oobleck and I are gonna talk to Ozpin about helping him." Pyrrha couldn't help but smile as relief washed over her. The school staff obviously would know what do about this, "and I had planned on talking to you and the rest of his team about getting involved."

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed before reigning her excitement. Pyrrha quickly composed herself and in a more subdued, "I believe Jaune could be a great huntsman and would be more then happy to help him in anyway." Naruto regarded her once with that unreadable expression before speaking.

"That's good I'll talk to Professor Ozpin and get back to you later." Pyrrha recognized it as a dismissal and left the strange but devoted teacher to his meal. Jaune had been so distraught over falling behind but this news would surely lift his spirits.

 **The Wonderful Wizard (I** **I** **)**

"I suppose the first thing that we should do is thank Naruto for bringing this to our attention." Ozpin said when the Doctor and the newest faculty member finished speaking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Glynda nod in agreement,

"Normally a problem like this would not have escaped our notice but we've been so busy with the preparations for the festival." The Deputy Headmistress explained, "I had thought something was strange about that boy," Seeing the questioning look on Naruto's face Glynda elaborated, "I had notice that Jaune's performance during the entrance exam was...not consistent with the positively glowing transcripts he had submitted."

"That's...odd." Naruto said,

"Not necessarily," Ozpin chipped in, "You see most fighting schools focus on training and theory, the huntsman academies focus more on real world application. Our spars have few safety parameters, we don't shield them from the darker parts of history, and send them out on their first combat missions. Some students find it a very jarring transition."

"I actually had someone like though on my team," Naruto said thoughtfully, "She was one of the best students in class but was completely useless in a real fight."

"Those are rather harsh words for a teammate my young friend." Oobleck admonished gently, "As the Headmaster said it can be a jarring transition, though our own Mr Arc would represent a rather extreme case."

"Former teammate doc, and she didn't exactly make up for it by being a nice person." Seeing an opportunity to learn more about his newest employee Ozpin decided to probe a little.

"I take it you a falling out with this..."

"...Sakura and yeah I don't really talk to her or any of my old team really." Naruto said in a colorless tone that made the headmaster feel pity for the young man. Masking one's pain with apathy was not the healthiest approach to say the least.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Naruto."

"Don't be sir, we were never really much of a team anyways." The young man then deflected, "We really should get back to talking about Jaune." From the looks on both Bartholomew and Glynda's faces the seeds had taken hold in their minds. Ozpin had the odd feeling Naruto did not find him entirely trustworthy. The other two though would perhaps be able to get the young to open up.

"Very well back to the matter at hand then," Ozpin said as he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee, "I firmly believe Mr Arc is simply having a hard time getting used to how we do things at Beacon."

"With all due respect sir," Glynda objected, "Mr Arc's across the board failures hints at more concerning possibilities, maybe I need to look over those transcripts again."

"You have enough on your plate Glynda," Ozpin interjected, "I'll look over the transcripts to see if our bottom tier student has a knack for forging documents."

"Looking over his grades I can safely say that's an absurd possibility." She admitted, "More likely I'm wondering if his old school didn't want to deal with him anymore gave him passing grades so he'd be our problem."

"I will diligently explore all possibilities when reviewing the young man's academic record." Ozpin assured her, "In the mean while I am willing to allow the Doctor's request for Jaune to be given extra work to bring his grades up." Glancing to Naruto he added, "I am uncertain about your proposition, Naruto. You surely have more pressing concerns then this?"

"I do have to agree with the headmaster," Glynda added, "While it is very admirable of you to offer to take the time to help a struggling student your responsibilities don't allow for side projects."

"To be fair his references in Atlas have praised Naruto capacity for multi-tasking," The headmaster pointed out and glanced at the young teacher, "I'd very interested in seeing this talent in action but I'd like to know why Naruto?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I allow this? This is a school for the best, if by duplicity on his part or others, Mr Arc is truly lacking in basic skills that is not our responsibility. If Mr Arc is simply unable to adapt to new circumstances then why not let him overcome on his own?" Naruto seemed thoughtful, conflicting emotion flickered across his face.

"Because he chose to be here," He answered gesturing out the window to the schoolyard below, "He chose this way of life. As his teachers that's enough of a reason to do everything in our power to help him. If that means supervising sparring sessions after class or giving Jaune a kick in the ass I'm willing to do it." Ozpin took note of Glynda and Bartholomew's approving expressions before focusing his gaze on Naruto.

" _His sincerity on this matter is touching. But th_ _at_ _bitterness he expressed early, among other factors,_ _may end up poisoning any of his efforts. But this could be a chance to drain some of the piss and vinegar from the boy"_ He allowed a small smile to show, "Well I hope Mr Arc will be appreciative of your efforts."

 **Pyrrha (I** **I** **)**

"He's what!?" Jaune exclaimed, once again of all the reactions she had imagined this was not it. He looked like he was on the brink of a full blown panic attack, pacing back and forth. Pyrrha was glad she had chosen to talk to him about this in an empty class room, "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!"

"Jaune this is nothing to be upset about," She said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "we all just want to help you." Jaune looked at her as if she struck him,

"We!?"

"Mr Uzumaki wanted to see about getting myself and the rest of the team involved. I told him I'd be more then happy to help and I have no doubt that Ren and Nor-"

"I don't want anyone's help!" Jaune shouted, his voice cracking. He resumed pacing back and forth, "This could ruin everything!"

"Jaune everyone needs help sometime." She tried to be as reassuring as possible, "Think of this as an opportunity."

"An opportunity!?" He looked at like she had lost her mind, "Pyrrha," he took a deep breath and seemed to deflate, "it's not your fault, you don't understand."

"Then please help me understand." Her voice cracking slightly,

"Because...because they might find out that I don't belong at Beacon!"

"Of course you belong here, the fact you were accepted proves that!"

"I got accepted because I lied! I paid for some fake transcripts so I could get into Beacon." Pyrrah was silent as all the pieces fell into place. It was so clear looking back, how could she miss it? Had she been so happy just to have someone treat her as a person that she had overlooked the obvious? Did this mean that she really didn't know Jaune at all? What did it say about their friendship? Was that a lie as well? Was Jaune some charlatan working a scheme? Her throat tightened and tears threatened to start running. With discipline that came from nonstop training she managed to get control of herself.

 _"I need to think this through before jumping to conclusions."_ She thought back to the fight in the Emerald Forest. The battlefield had a way of revealing a person's true nature. Jaune had rallied JNPR when they needed a leader, he had shown genuine courage against the deathstalker. Looking at him she saw fear, anger, despair, and guilt but not malice. He was her friend and he needed help, for Pyrrha that was all that mattered. First thing she needed to was to calm Jaune down, sitting next to him she tried to alleviate some some of his concerns.

"Jaune they're just talking about ways to help you catch up, that doesn't mean they're going to look over those transcripts."

"You...have a point." He admitted after a moment of silent thought,

"They might just chalk up to you having trouble adjusting to a new school."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"It's fairly common, the schools have differing approaches to teaching. Some find the transition difficult and it can effect their grades." To her relief it seemed to be putting Jaune at ease, "I have to ask though: why go through all this in the first place?"

"Because this is all I've wanted," He said quietly getting up and walking towards the desk, "my father, grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors." Placing his hands on the desk, "I was just never good enough. I was never able to get into one of those other fighting schools," His tone became angry as he turned around and leaned back, "My own father said training me would be a waist of time! Wanted me to just get a regular job, meet a girl, and see if the grandkids would measure up! I thought Beacon would be different! I could finally be the hero, not the lovable loser! Or the guy who everyone is nice to out of pity!"

"Jaune it's not pity it's concern! I just want to he-"

"I already I said I don't anyone's help!" Jaune yelled, more pleading then out of anger, "If I can't do this on my own what good am I!? So thanks but no thanks." He walked past her and stopped just as he reached the door, "Whatever happens tomorrow happens, whatever Professor helpful has planned for me I deal with it myself."

"If that's what you want." With that Pyrrha was left alone in the empty room. Left to wonder at what, if anything could have been said to get through to Jaune. She could now see that his problems ran much deeper then she had imagined. She thought about trying to go after him, to try and tell him that it wasn't pity that motivated her. But she decided against it; he was hell bent on trying to face all of this alone, _"_ _So be it Jaune."_

 **Author's Notes:** One reviewer seemed to think I was bashing Jaune and Kakashi in the previous chapters.I'd like to clear the air a bit so there's no further confusion, the thing that is important remember is this story is not told from an impersonal third person narrative. It's from the perspective of the various characters, they have their own bias's that color how they see other characters and events. Jaune is actually one of my favorite characters but most of the POV's so far -save Pyrrha- are from characters seeing him in a more critical light.

Kakashi is an interesting character and I think cared about all his students dearly. I don't believe in the theory that he secretly hates Naruto for Minato's death or that he's a bad person. I do think he was a shit teacher, and arguably the worst teacher possible for Team Seven. That said Naruto in this story is looking back on his old life with a rather jaded perspective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** I just wanted everyone know that this intro arc -no pun intended- has two more chapters at most before we move on. I forgot what a polarizing character Jaune is for many people and in hindsight I shouldn't have had the first arc kick off with as him as such a major character.

Yes he was a bigger dick to Pyrrha than in canon, the reason -note that's the reason, not an excuse- is that he had the added fear of the staff discovering his secret. My goal with this arc is partly to give Jaune a little more character growth then he got in canon but you can't have the rainbow without the rain. He has to really face his faults to grow as a person.

It's also to kick off Naruto's whole character arc in this story. After this is wrapped will move to see what Team RWBY thinks of the new teacher for a more light hearted story arc followed by a more serious one dealing with the White Fang. By then you all will have some answers to the questions you have been asking. One thing I'll say straight up: Naruto didn't leave Konoha because of a singe event but a series of them.

As always thanks for the faves, alerts, and reviews, please keep them coming! Lastly I will go back and work on ironing out the various errors in previous chapters over the next week.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Pyrrha (III)**

Even though it was now past curfew Pyrrha had decided against returning to the dorm. She wanted to calm down before doing so, before having to see Jaune again. Most of the teachers at this time were probably in their offices grading papers or their rooms. Which meant she shouldn't have to worry about running into them.

"I say that went very well!" Came the unmistakable voice of Doctor Oobleck from down the hall.

" _Of course."_ , She sighed and continued walking towards the sounds of the incoming professors. Pyrrha would not embarrass herself by trying to hide.

"Eh something about the way Ozpin talked doesn't sit well with me Doc." Came Naruto's voice,

"I think he expects you to find teaching Mr Arc challenging."

"I got that, the question is why?" Pyrrha was surprised by the _colorful_ answer that popped into her mind in response.

"I can't say, but I don't believe the headmaster would have allowed this if he didn't believe you were up to this." They rounded the corner and both stopped when they saw her.

"Hello!" She greeted them in as friendly a tone as she could manage with a wave for good measure. Doctor Oobleck pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose,

"Miss Nikos, it's after curfew." He said sternly,

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said with sigh, "I just really needed to clear my head." Both of them looked at one another, she wondered if they could read her despite her best efforts. Fully-trained Hunstmen were known for being unnaturally perceptive.

"Mr Uzumaki why don't you walk Ms Nikos walk back to her room?"

"Sure thing Doc," Naruto replied, "see you tomorrow I guess." Oobleck nodded and went on his own way.

"I actually have no idea where the student dorms are." The teacher whispered when his colleague was presumably out of earshot, "Promise not to give me the run around?"

"I promise." She assured him, they walked in silence for a few minutes. Pyrrha honestly hoped the Goliath in the room wouldn't be brought up. But from the way he kept looking at looking he was clearly trying to think of tactful way to bring it up.

"Do you want to talk about happened?" He asked finally, slowing his pace down somewhat. Pyrrha appreciated that he framed it as request. But hoped to get some perspective on why Jaune had refused her offer.

"I told him what you told me, that everyone was concerned about him. I thought it would it cheer him up and instead..."

"...it had the opposite effect." Naruto groaned heavily and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm guessing you're not feeling up to helping him anymore?"

"He doesn't want anyone's help, not mine and not yours." Pyrrha answered bitterly as she looked down not wanting him to see her face.

"Well he doesn't really have a choice when it comes to me." Naruto stated bluntly before letting out a sigh, "Look I can guess he was probably a fucking ass," Pyrrha's head bolted up and stared at him in wide-eyed shock, "but...what's with the face?" He asked when he noticed her startled expression.

"Naruto you're a teacher! You can't use such vulgarity!" She exclaimed jabbing his chest with her finger to emphasize the point. No teacher back at Sanctum would have used language like that in front of the students, "You're supposed to set an example of proper behavior for us!" Naruto stared at her in stunned silence as it slowly dawned on her what she had done.

" _I..I just scolded a teacher!"_ She covered her mouth in horror waiting for a rebuke. Pyrrha was thankful the halls were empty, this kind of outburst would have been even more embarrassing with an audience. Instead Naruto started laughing out loud sounding as if hadn't done so in a long time. He wiped tear from his eye and took a deep breath. He then seemed surprised with himself,

"Wow I really needed that." He said in a distant tone of voice before looking at her again. Pyrrha idly wondered if Professor Ozpin deliberately went out of his way to hire the...eccentric, "Anyways I imagine Jaune might have been..." Naruto's brow furrowed in concentration as if straining to come up with a less colorful term,

"Difficult?" She supplied,

"...difficult, but if I manage to drill some sense into him would you still be willing to help with training?"

"Can I ask something of you before I answer that?"

"Sure,"

"You seem to have some insight with Jaune that I don't," She admitted, "Can you help me understand?" He demeanor shifted appearing somewhat uncomfortable,

"When you spend so long as the dead last or being told you are, the last thing you want to do is accept help. It would feel like saying that those who looked down on you were right, that you're a screw up who can't do anything on his own."

"I suppose that makes sense," She admitted, recalling the hurt look on Jaune's face when she offered to assist with his training, "I'm still hurt with him but understanding helps. If you can get through to Jaune I'm still willing to train him," She sighed and added, "for some reason."

"I thinks it's pretty obvious why," Naruto said with a knowing look causing her heart to pound in her chest, "he's precious to you." She felt her face warm, turning red as a maple leaf no doubt.

"Am I that transparent?" Pyrrha asked him in a mortified tone of voice. It shouldn't be that surprising really, Naruto was clearly wise beyond his years. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had known from the moment they met.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Pyrrha." Naruto said clearly concerned by her reaction, "We all have our precious people. Rather its friends, family, colleagues, or a thick headed teammate." He gave her a lopsided smile, "Even a genius needs precious people to believe in and to believe in them in turn."

"Oh you mean precious in a platonic sense." She said with great relief,

"How did you think I meant it?" He asked clearly confused which somehow made it more mortifying.

"I-I think I'll go the rest of the way on my own!" She exclaimed, her perplexed teacher tried to say something. With a speed Oobleck would have found impressive she blurted out "Theothersareprobably worriedaboutmegoodnight!" and took off before he could say anything else.

 **The Next Day**

 **The Hedge Knight (III)**

" _To Jaune Arc_

 _Meet me in the combat class after school please bring your gear. This will be a regular thing until we can get you to where you need to be so keep your schedule clear. Oh and grab my dinner from the kitchens._

 _Naurto Uzumaki"_

Jaune stared at the message on his scroll incredulously and sighed, "I'm here to pick up Mr Uzumaki's dinner?" The cook nodded and handed him a large paper bag, "Thank you." On the way to training he tried to think of a way to back out of this thing.

He wanted to do this on his own not have his damn hand held by someone else who felt for bad for him. There was nothing like finding out someone was only friends with you out of pity not because they actually liked you. That had been life back home in a nutshell and he had really thought Beacon would be different.

He'd learn to be a badass warrior and get a girlfriend, one his mom would approve of if possible. His dad would finally say he was worthy of the Arc name. Of course none of that was going to plan and if was being honest with himself it shouldn't be that surprising. Weiss wouldn't even give him the time and worse Jaune was now afraid he had destroyed his friendship with Pyrrha.

Ultimately he decided to deal with his more immediate problem: Naruto. Sadly he couldn't think of a way out of this except for quitting school and the Arc couldn't stomach that. Thus he entered the classroom with weary resignation, Naruto sat cross-legged in the arena. He gave a friendly wave, "Yo Jaune! Toss me a sandwich and get in here."

"Sure thing Mr Uzumaki." Seeing no reason to dig himself deeper Jaune did as he was told. The bag was full of wrapped up subs grabbing one he tossed in the teacher's direction. Naruto caught it and started to eagerly unwrap it as Jaune stepped into the arena.

"Whoever invented the sandwich was a genius, you can eat it anywhere." Jaune wondered if there was a point to this beyond most of the teachers here being off their rocker, "Not as good as ramen but still pretty neat."

"If you like ramen more then why didn't you just order ramen?"

"Apparently eating just one kind of food now matter how awesome isn't healthy for you." He explained in a mildly exasperated tone, "So I make a point to try and eat a variety of stuff these days."

"Uh Mr Uzumaki...can I call you Naruto?"

"No"

"Mr Uzumaki I am very grateful that you want to help me," he lied through his teeth, "but I was wondering is there any way out of this?"

"Sure there is,"

"Really!?"

"You and I are going to spar to see where your at in terms of skill for myself. If you can land a single blow on me you can walk out of here." Mr Uzumaki sounded friendly but there something underneath that Jaune found more then a little unsettling. But if all it took was a single blow to get out of this it'd be worth the risk.

"Deal!" Jaune held out his hand, Naruto grabbed it and pulled himself up. As they shook hands the assistant teacher grinned in a way that showed off his large canines suddenly making Jaune have second thoughts,

"Be sure to keep an eye on your aura monitor." He warned, "Alright Arc, bring it!", Jaune noticed he still held the sandwich in his left hand.

"Shouldn't you put down the sandwich sir?"

"You just focus on trying to weasel your way out of this training."

" _Guess I shouldn't be to surprised he saw through that."_ Jaune took a deep breath and charged giving his best war cry. Using all the speed he could manage the Arc warrior slashed and thrusted wildly at with his blade at Naruto. He was trying to emulate the rapid attack maneuvers he had seen other sword-wielders use in combat.

Considering Naruto seemed to dodge every strike meant he was doing so poorly. Jaune kept up the assault hoping he would get lucky. But considering Naruto's speed and reflexes seemed to rival Pyrrha's that seemed very unlikely. Then after sidestepping an over head strike the assistant teacher leapt back to put some distance between them. Rubbing salt on his already wounded ego the would-be-warrior realized his opponent still had that dammed sandwich.

With his free hand Naruto reached into his back pouch and hurled several spheres at him. Jaune halted and raised shield just in time, _"_ _Please don't be explosives."_ the spheres hit releasing thick smoke that filled the arena, "Smoke bombs, slightly better." Something bounced off his head looking down he recognized it as a balled up sandwich wrapper. His gaze returned upward just in time to see the bottoms of Naruto's sandals connect with his face.

Jaune would later compare the impact to being only slightly less then Cardin's mace. He went flying across the arena stopped only by the force field. He hit the energy barrier and bounced off it back to the ground, _"_ _Oh god even with aura I felt that!"_

"You showed good reflexes when you blocked the smoke bombs." Naruto's voice managed to filter through, "Why didn't you block my kick though?"

"Because I couldn't see it coming!" Jaune responded as he picked him, Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing smoke. His hands were tucked into his jacket pocket and expression was one of complete surprise. The taller blonde however suspected Mr Uzumaki was being a troll.

"Isn't aura supposed to let sense your enemy's movements?" He asked sounding baffled,

"Yeah it is I'm just..."

"Not real good at it?" Naruto finished, Jaune readied his shield and sword once more. Mr Uzumaki stood there with an expectant look making no effort to attack. The young swordsman had the unpleasant feeling his opponent could end this fight whenever he felt like it. The question was why didn't he?

" _He's playing with me!"_ Jaune realized, _"Trying to get me to wear myself out._ _Alright Juane you n_ _eed to think_ _of a_ _way out of this_ _mess_ _."_ Maybe he could try to get Naruto to attack him? Would insulting him work? But what would do it? Only one way to find out, "Mr Uzumaki I have to ask: Is this whole cryptic tough guy thing a way to distract people from the fact that your shorter then half your students?"

"Wow!" Naruto said with a startled grin, "that's the closest you've come to damaging me so far. But you're going to have to try harder then that Jaune."

"In my defense I don't know anything else about you to insult you with."

"That's true," Naruto admitted and sighed, "you know you can't just stand there. My short attention span is going give out soon and when that happens I'm going finish this fight. Or you can attack me and go down swinging with some dignity. Either way you're stuck with me as your trainer." Jaune wondered what his father or any of the Arc warriors before him would have done. All those stories of heroism none of the Arcs before him ever backed down from a fight had they?

He took a deep breath and charged Mr Uzumaki bringing that sword down hoping to do some damage or go down swinging. A blow Naruto stopped bare-handed resulting in a discharge of blue and white energy, "Dammit!" It became a contest of pure strength with Juane putting all his muscle into it. A spider web of cracks formed in the arena beneath them but he didn't succeed in moving Naruto an inch. He did find some comfort in seeing Naruto visibly exert himself even if he was just using one hand.

"You're pretty strong Arc!" Naruto sounded genuinely happy to Jaune's confusion, "Once we get you trained up you'd actually make a pretty good sparing partner." Maybe it was the physical strain getting to him but the would-be-knight thought that sounded like a compliment, "Well my attention span just gave out."

"What?"

"I'm bored now." With unreal speed Naruto gripped his wrist and twisted it in a way that sent jolt of debilitating pain into his hand. Jaune let go of his sword and watched it fall as his opponent pulled him forward to put a knee in his stomach. The blade hit the ground as an elbow connected with his chin. That in turned was followed up by getting his legs getting swept out from underneath him. Jaune landed on his back, hard. He didn't even need to look at his gauge to know his aura was in the red.

"I give up." He said trying not to sound to bitter. Naruto simply nodded and held out his hand but Jaune refused it, "I can pick my own ass up thank you very little." He did so, however slowly, "At least I no longer feel like you did this out of pity."

"Trust me Jaune that's not something you have to worry about." Naruto said placing hand on his shoulder, "But I want to let you know I get what's going on in that head of yours."

"You do?"

"You want to show everyone that you can do this on your own, am I right?"

"That's actually big part of it."

"Well I'm gonna take a leaf out of one of my old teachers books and let you." Naruto said as they walked out of the arena, "I'll swing by your dorm first thing in the morning and by the time the sun sets tomorrow we'll both know if you have what it takes to be here."

"Really?" Some part of him was worried but help this was exactly the opportunity he wanted. If he succeeded he could then focus on rebuilding the bridge he burned with Pyrrha. If he didn't he could become a farmer or something, either way this did sound like the quickest way to find out if he belonged here, "Then let's do this!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Hedge Knight IV**

"Let's not do this!" Jaune screamed from inside the rocket propelled locker pounding on the door for all it was worth. When they had come down to the locker room he had thought it was just to retrieve _Crocea Mors_ and his armor. But when he had finished getting ready Naruto handed him a backpack and shoved him into the locker.

His teacher had then proceeded to get the locker onto a handtruck and wheeled it outside, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing exactly what we agreed to: I'm giving you the chance to prove you can do this on your own."

"How!?" To which Naruto gave a response that froze the blood in his veins:

"By launching you to the far side of the Emerald Forest and seeing if you survive." Jaune made sound like a kitten being strangled, "You survived once before and this time you won't have to worry pesky teammates trying to help." Pyrrha was the only reason he had survived that death trap. So he found himself trying to plead his way out of this mess. Naruto only responded with silence as he continued pushing the pushing the handtruck.

Jaune wondered if he knew that the lockers could be launched from anywhere. If he didn't the would be knight had know intention of letting him know. His only hope at this point was drawing the attention of a student who liked him or a responsible teacher. Considering the way his luck was going it wouldn't place any bets.

"Uh Mr Uzumaki?" Asked a familiar female voice in a very concerned tone. It was Yang! Jaune knew she thought he was nice, that almost made them friends right? "Is that Jaune screaming in that locker?" He felt the handtruck stop, "Did Cardin shove him in there again?"

"No I did," Naruto explained, "I'm giving Jaune special training to help him catch up."

"He's going to launch me into the Emerald Forest!" He yelled as he resumed pounding on the door.

"That makes sense." He heard Yang reply, her tone made it so easy to imagine her shrugging. To imagine her ample breasts jiggling ever so slig-

"Wait!" He yelled out, "How does that even begin to make sense!"

"If the best way to help someone learn to swim is to shove into a lake then wouldn't the best way to help someone become a better huntsmen to launch them into a forest full of grimm?" She answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Hey teach do you want a hand with that?"

"Isn't that just a really good way to get someone drowned!?"

"Ruby figured out how to doggy paddle just fine!" Yang said defensively, "So about what I asked before we were interrupted?"

"It's Yang right?"

"Yep, Yang Xiao Long."

"If you want to help you can." Naruto responded, "I want to get this thing clear of any buildings before launching it." Jaune was throw back as the locker was lifted up by the blonde boxer. He had the impression that she was carrying the locker on her shoulder like an over-sized boom box. Given that he could now see the clear blue sky through the openings of the locker that was probably accurate.

" _This is oddly comfortable, if I wasn't about to be launched to my death I think could nap in here."_

"What?" Yang asked,

"...I thought you were offering to push the handtruck." Naruto actually sounded stunned, in Jaune's imagination the teacher was utterly slack-jawed, "But that works."

"Oh don't tell me you're put off by strong women Mr Uzumaki?" Jaune thought her tone sounded friendly with an odd undercurrent to it.

"Not really," Naruto responded in tone that showed that the Arc wasn't alone in his confusion.

"Hmm," The blond powerhouse responded, she sounded approving for some reason that escaped Jaune, "Oh you do know you can launch these things from inside the school right?"

"God dammit Yang! Why?" To which he got no response from either of them, "Are you two really just going to ignore me?"

"Yeah but then I'd have to pay for the damages." Juane wondered if that meant that Cardin would have to pay for all the times he had sent him blasting off? That was an oddly comforting thought that momentarily distracted him from his predicament.

"You seem a little down teach," Yang said with some concern, "Are you okay?"

"He seems a little down!?"

"This isn't exactly my preferred method of teaching. I'd rather take the time to work with Jaune through his problems but he didn't really give me a choice. I know this approach get results; nothing improves your learning curve faster then a genuine life or death struggle. But the quick and easy way isn't always the best way."

"How's that the easy way? I'm going to be fighting for my life!"

"It's easy for me." Naruto replied, "I sit on my ass while some crucible does my job for me. If you come out on top I get credit for my unorthodox but wise approach. If something bad happens I can wash my hands of failure and put the blame on you."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Jaune asked, "I really can't tell." The other two continued to ignore him prompting the young man to think about the life choices lead to this situation. Would being a farmer or something have been that bad?

"Hey don't feel too bad Mr Uzumaki, sometimes people need a push. Do you know how many times I've had to do that with my little sister?" The thought of Ruby having to be pushed to do anything was strange. She always seemed so willing to leap into a fight it didn't seem necessary, "That you're willing to do this shows that you really care." Yang told Naruto with a sincerity that made him wonder what Ruby's life before Beacon must have been like.

" _I should give her a hug if I live through this,"_ The quirky brunette wasn't his only friend however. Jaune was afraid he had torched that bridge but he had to try, _"And give Pyrrha one hell of an apology."_

"I'm just doing my job, I like to feel like I've earned my paycheck." Naruto replied with surprising modesty bringing Jaune back to the present. He realized he was right in a twisted sense. The man really was doing his job, doing it in a really screwed up way, but still. Should he just agree to the training? Or just confess to being a fraud? "Hey that place looks good,"

" _That'd be the easy thing wouldn't it?"_ He thought to himself as the coffin-like locker was presumably being set up, _"Isn't that_ _usually the wrong thing in stories about heroes?"_ Jaune sighed, he was just trying to rationalize another stupid choice. If he was being honest with himself the Arc would almost rather die then to have all this be for nothing. Jaune wanted his parents to be proud of him, he wanted to be more then the perpetual loser. He had to try to face this test, worse case scenario he could call for help on his scroll. Jaune took a deep breath and shouted, "Do your worst Uzumaki!"

"That's the spirit Jaune!" Yang cheered to his surprise and then wondered if Wiess would have been impressed too, "So teach it looks like this thing is ready to fire, need anything else?"

"Actually two things: one if you take the handtruck back for me and hold on to this for us."

"Your scroll?"

"Jaune's actually," Jaune once more made a sound like a strangled kitten. The bravado he felt moments ago was gone, "I swiped it off of him before shoving in here. He wanted to do this alone so he's getting that wish, for the first part of the training at least." Naruto knocked on the locker door, "I'm hitching a ride on this thing too but I'll be jumping off about halfway there." In the midst of his freak out Jaune swore he heard Yang say something in a pleased tone but couldn't quite make it out. Naruto's next words became a more pressing concern, "Your mission will be to live long enough to find me and then we'll go from there." The messy haired blonde was trying so desperately trying to find his voice. "So would you mind doing that for me Yang?"

"Oh I don't mind but I have two favors to ask you teach," She asked in a faux-innocent tone she had once used in a spar. It had convinced a member of Team CRDL to drop their guard, right before the blond powerhouse delivered a knockout blow. Jaune felt hope spring anew as he envisioned her sending Naruto flying and getting him out of here. That had to be the odd vibe he kept getting from her talk with the new teacher.

"If it doesn't involve getting you out of homework or anything like that."

"Nah, I was actually wondering if I could just call you Naruto?" Why wasn't she punching him? Had not been sufficiently lulled yet? "It's just so weird calling you Mr Uzumaki when we're practically the same age."

"As long as we're not in class." He replied sounding amused,

"That's fair I guess," Come on, one _Ember Celica_ punch to the chin or preferably one to the groin. No that was going to far, no man deserved that, "For my second favor Naruto I'd like some extra training too."

"Huh?" Naruto and he said at the same time,

"I...have some weak points in my fighting style I need to shore up." What weak points!? She left nothing but broken bodies and destruction in the wake of every battle! "I'm hoping a more experienced teacher with some free time could help me."

" _What the fuck is going on!?"_

"I'll have to make sure it's okay with the staff first, they were pretty resistant to letting me train Jaune. But if they're cool with it I'd be more then happy too."

"Oh...well why don't we...trade numbers so we can stay in touch?" Jaune's brain put the pieces together one by one. Yang initially had come over out of concern for him but shifted her attention to Naruto. It made sense that she'd be curious about him. From what he understood having a teacher that young was unusual. The young and, Jaune had to admit objectively, good-looking teacher. A teacher who's batshit-crazy methods she approved of very much apparently.

" _No...but that's probably against the rules...and a girl who once blew up a night club would so care about that wouldn't she?"_ This was a girl whose response to being by attacked by a nevermore big enough to swallow her whole was to jump in it's mouth and fire shots down it's throat. Did she approach boys the way she did fighting? Jaune didn't know if he should envy or pity his teacher.

Jaune watched through the slats as Naruto gave her his number. Yang wrote it down with a diligence that she never showed in class. From what he could see she looked very pleased with herself,"Alright I have _everything_ I need," and then glanced over his locker. She seemed somewhat concerned, "Hey Naruto," she said in quieter tone, "keep Jaune safe, he's my sister's friend and really a nice guy once you get past the macho stuff."

" _She does care."_ Jaune felt genuinely touched before he realized he couldn't hear Naruto's response. The two went their separate ways, Yang returning the hand truck and his teacher coming towards him. He looked down at the scroll with a somewhat perplexed expression.

"Jaune that's what makes a person a great warrior, they never stop trying to push their limits. And they're not afraid to admit they need help to do it." Did he not pick up any of that? "Don't really get why she insisted on trading numbers but still."

"You really don't, do you?" Jaune responded with complete disbelief. How could a guy be that blind to a gorgeous woman being into him?

"You know something I don't?"

"A lot of things probably." He responded before thinking, Naruto glared at him before entering the coordinates. Jaune let out a girly scream as the locker took off with both him and Naruto on it.

 **Pyrrha IV**

" _I suppose I should be happy he's at least taking Naruto's training._ _But I can't help but feel worried, something seem_ _ed_ _off._ _"_ Jaune had seemed convinced that all his problems would be over by the end of the day. Something Naruto hadn't denied when asked, which struck her as odd. The elevator door opened revealing the headmaster with his obligatory cup of coffee, "Good morning Professor Ozpin." She said as she stepped into the elevator.

"And good morning to you Miss Nikos," He greeted her in the unflappable tone he always used, "I don't suppose you know anything about a missing handtruck?"

"I'm afraid not sir." Pyrrha answered uncertainly,

"Oh well I'm certain it'll turn up eventually," He took a sip of his coffee, "Would you mind if I asked you about something else? Something I'm presuming is unrelated to the misplaced school property."

"Of course sir."

"You've spoken a good deal with Mr Uzumaki, more then I have actually. What is your impression of him so far?"

"Sir?"

"Naruto seems to be making a point of taking on a more interactive approach to teaching. I am open to new approaches but I'd like to know what a student such as yourself thinks of him before deciding to fully endorse his methods."

"He's a little different then I'd expect someone from Atlas to act."

"He immigrated to Atlas actually, from beyond the Kingdoms." Ozpin clarified, that did explain a few things, "Please continue."

"He's odd, but not in a way that's off putting."

"So he's like the rest faculty." Ozpin commented in a deadpan tone, looking at him she could see no trace of humor. Pyrrha decided it would best to ignore that and move forward.

"I find him to be friendly when not in class, even laid back. As a teacher he seems to be very observant when it comes to evaluating a students strengths, weaknesses, and mindset. He does seem oddly out of touch on matters that aren't directly related to training or fighting." She thought back to his inability to understand her embarrassment over his "precious to you" comment, "But that isn't necessarily an impediment to being a combat instructor."

"I suppose not." Ozpin said in a neutral tone, "You seem to think well of him Miss Nikos."

"I am grateful to him for stepping in to help Jaune, I had been concerned about him for some time but was uncertain how to go about it. He seems to understand Jaune in a way I don't."

"From certain statements he has made I believe Naruto struggled greatly as a student. This _may_ indeed give him some insight into Mr Arc's difficulties." The bit of emphasis concerned her,

"You aren't sure if he understands Jaune's problems as well as...he thought?" Some of her earlier anxiety returned, the headmaster took a long sip of his ever-present cup of coffee before replying.

"I think he sincerely wants to help Jaune, not doubt due to his own past."

"Isn't that a good thing sir? Surely if he was a struggling student himself but has risen to become a teacher there's much Jaune could learn from him?" The silver-haired headmaster regarded her with that unflappable expression. Pyrrha never realized how unnerving it could be; it gave the impression that any emotion that could be read on his face was what he allowed to be seen, "Forgive me sir, but I'd really like to understand what about this has you so concerned"

"You must consider where Naruto's meteoric rise seems to have begun."

"Atlas?"

"Yes, a Kingdom who's approach to training it's future Huntsmen and Huntresses has become rather militaristic in recent years. With increasingly draconian approaches to punishment and training when it comes to said huntsmen." Pyrrha was beginning to understand the headmaster's concerns, "Naruto's rise through the ranks implies that he took such a system like a fish to water. Since Mr Arc...declined the offer to train with you under Naruto's supervision I believe he's now going to introduce your teammate to Altesian methods."

Pyrrha suppressed the urge to cringe, that would not work well out for Jaune. It would probably end up exacerbating his self-esteem issues. Worse, it could potentially expose his secret leading to him being expelled. Something she didn't want to see happen no matter how upset she was with him. But Jaune didn't want her help and while not good it didn't sound like Naruto's methods were life threatening. Actually recalling her talk with him the other day this might have been part of some ploy to get Jaune to agree to train with her.

The elevator door opened at last revealing they had gone all the way to the top floor, "I'm afraid I must leave you now Miss Nikos." He told her, "I hope you found this conversation thought provoking." If nothing else it was that, for a number of reasons. For starters what was the source of Professor Ozpin's worries? She had a few more questions besides that one but didn't want to take up any more of the Headmaster's time. The Mistral native also had the feeling that had told her everything he felt inclined too.

Pyrrha then realized something: she had forgotten to push the button for the floor she needed. At this rate she would be late for her next class. Pyrrha supposed she could trust Naruto not to get Jaune killed before the end of the day at least.

 **The Golden Heart I**

Yang couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction as she wheeled the handtruck to the elevator. After pushing the button to go down she pulled out her scroll to appreciate the image of the newest addition to her contact list. She hadn't planned any of it, her reasons for approaching them had been concern for Jaune. Her initial fear had been that Cardin had taken his bullying from just dickish to something dangerous from the way Jaune had been screaming. But once she realized he was just getting a much needed push Yang shifted her attention elsewhere.

The question was what now? How far did she want to take this? If nothing else she could get some extra combat training. He had to be good Huntsmen to be a teacher that young. Especially if even half the stuff she heard about Atlas's treatment of Faunus was true. Looking at Naruto's picture, those cerulean blue eyes and cute whisker markings Yang wouldn't deny she would be open to more. Plus she could really get behind his way of doing things.

Despite being a blonde bombshell her dating life back at Signal Academy had been nonexistent. This was because her over protective dad and uncle happened to work there as teachers. Everyone had been to afraid to approach her and she never failed to get a terrified "no" from everyone she asked out. It was sad how relieved she was to find Ruby had little to no interest in dating. Her sister had unknowingly spared herself a lot of hurt and disappointment.

Beacon though had promised new opportunities, she was finally away from paternal oversight. It was nice but the male student body of Beacon either did not meet her standards, were taken, or were simply not her type. A mild let down but she had Ruby, her friends, and enjoyed learning to fight Grimm. She was pretty happy here but her nature wouldn't allow her to pass up an opportunity. Yang however did want to give this thought.

The gears in her mind turned as she looked down once more at the image of Naruto's face. Despite initially striking her as an example of Altesian up-tightness in class he seemed fairly laid back this morning. The way he tried to brush off her suggestion that he really cared about helping Jaune was cute. So there was a friendly, even sensitive guy beneath that disciplined, badass exterior. This was someone she could see herself with and if he didn't have a girl waiting for him back in Atlas...

" _And so the huntress sets her sights on her unsuspecting prey."_ Yang felt a predatory smirk touch her lips. She also couldn't deny the appeal of the whole forbidden fruit thing as well. However the blonde powerhouse wasn't quite sure if she really wanted to pursue this yet. Important groundwork had been laid today should she decide to take this beyond the realm of flirting and training. The elevator door finally opened, revealing it was occupied, "Hey Pyrrha."

"Hello!" She greeted politely before her green eyes went from her to the handtruck then back to her. She stepped to the side to give her room to maneuver the piece of equipment in,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," The red-head replied polite as ever while glancing at the handtruck, "how are you?"

"I'm in a pretty good mood actually." Yang replied as she pushed the button for the basement, Putting the scroll in her pocket she felt the need to add: "I think I made a new friend today."

"Oh? That's wonderful," Pyrrha said sincerely, "may I ask who?"

"The new teacher from Atlas."

"Naruto?" The Mistral student seemed surprised and she wasn't alone in that,

"Yeah, surprised you're calling him by his first name." Pyrrah was a stickler for formality, almost as much as Wiess in her own way.

"He asked me too when we're not in class. It's a little odd but I think it's because he's closer to us in age then most of the faculty." Apparently that had been what Naruto found amusing; she had wasted a favor on something he would have wanted anyway.

" _That bastard!"_ Yang then smiled, _"Oh he's going to be fun!"_

"Yang?" She turned to look at Pyrrha who seemed worried, "Naruto picked up Jaune for training."

"I actually gave teach a hand with that."

"Really? So is Jaune doing alright?" She asked clearly worried her teammate, "I've heard Altesian training methods can be rather harsh."

"Jaune is in good hands Pyrrha." Yang assured her then with a touch of humor added: "He's pretty much letting Jaune train on his own."

"That's very surprising," The other girl sounded stunned, "I had the impression Naruto was going to take a more involved approach."

"He was going to but Jaune apparently gave him attitude about it." To her surprise Pyrrha actually didn't seem very shocked, "So Naruto decided to give him exactly what he wanted."

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrah now sounded very concerned, Yang knew she like her teammate but this was a little much. Jaune may have been oblivious but the fact that she acted so damn motherly towards him probably didn't help.

"It's nothing that the rest of us couldn't handle. Beacon only accepts the best Pyrrha, it's not like he's a farmer or something." But she didn't seem to be listening, instead she pulled out her scroll and dialed. Jaune's scroll started ringing in Yang's pouch, she could feel those green eyes on her.

"Why do you have Jaune's scroll?"

"Naruto swiped it off of him so he couldn't call you or the rest of team. He then gave it to me to hold on to until they're done."

"Why would Jaune feel the need to call for help?"

"Because Naruto stuffed him into a locker and launched to the far side of the Emerald Forest." As expected Pyrrha looked absolutely horrified,

"Oh...that makes sense." Her voice oddly calm, she then seemed to compose herself, "Yang do you happen to know where in the forest Jaune was launched?" Yang started to object but the other girl raised a finger to silence her, "I know that interfering in this could have negative repercussions for me. But, for reasons that I can't go into, I know that this will most likely end very badly for Jaune and consequently Naruto. No one has to know you told me but I need to know." Yang studied the other girl very carefully. This wasn't panic on her part, she was certain that this would end badly. Pyrrha was one of the brightest students at Beacon, she would be fully aware of how much she could get into interfering in a training exercise.

"I have one condition."

"What?"

"Considering the amount of trouble you could get into over this you had better get him to buy you a nice dinner." Her cheeks reddened and for a second Yang thought she might sputter a denial but stopped herself.

"I'll tr-I will, now please."

"Luckily Naruto showed me the coordinates he was launching Jaune too. That should be a good starting point to look," She about mentioning that Naruto would be nearby but Pyrrha had already made up her mind. When the elevator door opened a few minutes Pyrrha bolted out while trying to get Nora on her scroll. Yang was left alone to wonder about one very important thing: where the hell did this handtruck go?

 **AN:** Will Jaune stand a chance alone in the Emerald Forest? What important life lessons will he take from this experience? Will Pyrrha get to him before he gets omnomed by Grimm? Will Yang figure out where the handtruck needs to be returned too? Is Naruto ready to handle the force of nature that is Yang? Three of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! The last one will be answered now: sweet mother of all that is holy he is not


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Hedge Knight (V)**

The howls of the Beowulfs compelled Jaune to run even faster, his aura shielding him from branches and thorns. If nothing else he couldn't argue with the results of Naruto's "training". Of course nothing helped your learning curve improve like a life threatening situation. That being said if he lived through this the blonde knight had a new goal. He wanted to get strong not just to be a great warrior, but also so he could beat that whiskered-jackass to a pulp.

Jaune stumbled into a clearing and then froze, Naruto's pouch was just sitting there under a tree on the far side, "I bet his scroll is still in there!" He exclaimed as he made a mad dash for it, "I can call for help and get out of here!" Reaching the pouch he was so excited that he barely noticed the sunlight reflect off the wire before his ankle was ensnared.

"You sadistic asshole!" Jaune cried as he dangled from the tree branch. Luckily he managed to keep his sword from falling out his sheath. He drew the blade and starting trying to cut himself down. The sound of the incoming Grimm driving him to work faster. It was too late though, the Beowulfs swarmed into the clearing making a beeline for him. Jaune made a last desperate slash at the wire, he hit the ground shoulder first.

The first Beowulf lunged towards him, despite the pain Jaune half-scrambled, half-rolled out of the creature's way. It hit the tree giving him critical seconds to get to his feet, to realize he couldn't keep running. Giving his best war cry he hacked and slash at the monster. Some part of Jaune took pride in finally killing his first Grimm as it fell to pieces and dissolved. The rest of him focused the rest of the incoming beowulfs.

The would-be-knight imitated a shield bash attack he remembered Pyrrha using in a spar. The second Beowulf staggered back from the blow. Jaune followed this up with a thrust to the creature's chest and yanked it out in time to make a slash at a third one. _Crocea Mors_ cut through it's outstretched arm and then delivered a decapitating strike to the second Grimm. His moves were botched imitations of maneuvers he'd seen his dad and Pyrrha use but they seemed to getting the job done.

His grasp of aura's defensive and sensory enhancement abilities were improving with every move. Jaune really hated to admit it but this approach did seem to be getting results. Of course he probably would have gotten the same results if he had just trained with Pyrrha albeit slower but with less trauma, _"I did this to myself didn't I?"_

Another beowulf came through the trees, larger and almost prehistoric-looking to Jaune. He dimly remembered hearing something in class about Grimm getting bigger as they aged. He considered a strategic retreat but then saw his survival pack hanging on one the beast's bony spines. In a moment of panic he had tossed it at the pack to slow them down. It didn't work but now he had a chance to correct that mistake.

Judging by it's disproportionately long arms Jaune figured engaging it in close quarters would be best. He charged the beast hoping to get inside it's reach and strike a killing blow. Jaune brought his sword down for what should have been the killing blow. Later he would understand his two-fold mistake mistake. First he operated under the assumption that all Grimm were mindless. Jaune didn't understand that the creature had seen through his tactic. Secondly he hadn't kept his shield up as he charged; he had focused on so much on offense he had completely neglected his defense.

With later hindsight and input he would understand this, for now all he knew was the feeling of one of the creature's massive arms slamming into him. The blonde warrior went flying a good ten feet before hitting the ground. One thing he was quickly learning was that aura didn't shield you from pain. While he didn't think it was broken his shield arm hurt like hell. Grabbing his blade Jaune now opted for that strategic retreat and ran.

He sheathed _Crocea Mors_ as ran for Naruto's pouch hoping that his teacher's scroll was inside. Jaune grabbed it ran into the trees hoping to lose the beast. Granted that hadn't worked before, the Grimm were relentless. Jaune noted that it didn't seem to be working now either. He needed to do something, an alternate route or some place he could hide. What he spotted was the something reflecting light in a patch of sunlight close to the ground.

" _More wire!?"_ Jaune realized, _"Did that asshole booby trap the entire forest!?"_ He then realized his pathologically high spirited trainer may have just given him an opportunity. Jaune leapt over the tripwire and turned around, "You want breakfast!?" He shouted at the beast with arms spread, "Come and get it!" The Grimm obliged, the blonde warrior couldn't help but grin when stepped on the wire. He also couldn't help but wince when a dozen throwing knives embedded themselves into the beowulf.

" _Apparently someone believes in no kill like overkill."_ He thought as the Grimm collapsed, Jaune sighed with relief. He opened Naruto's pouch and felt his heart sink: it was empty save for a handwritten note. Pulling it he read it aloud: "Nice try Jaune, how about instead you focus on finding me? Also maybe put some some thought into what I want you to learn from this experience. And remember look underneath the underneath." The blonde felt anger boil up inside of him as he crumpled the note, "That you're a sadist! Is that what you want me to learn?"

No that probably wasn't the point of all this he realized letting his anger go. His trainer was crazy but in the "crazy like a fox" sort of way. There should be a point to all this right? Jaune decided to focus on that rather then all the ways he could die out here. He'd probably draw far less Grimm that way given that whole "drawn to negative emotions" thing. Jaune sighed and retrieved the pack from the big Beowulf.

"I thought they were supposed to disintegrate when they died." He thought as he started to walk away before the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Rather it was enhanced sensory perception or the dread implication of his own words seeking in was uncertain. On reflex Jaune drew his blade as he whirled around messily bisecting the Grimm. He stood there for a moment trembling as the monster finally dissolved.

Grabbing the pack he made a point to keep moving while trying to ponder what conclusion he was expected to reach, _"Underneath the underneath?"_ So was this lesson was like one of those movies with plot twists within plot twists? On the surface the point of this was to see if he belonged at Beacon. Jaune would to think surviving so far meant he had passed that part. Underneath that Naruto probably wanted him agree to more conventional training. Yet he couldn't help but think back to Naruto's words: _"this time you won't have to worry about pesky teammates trying to help."_

Maybe the point was to get him to just agree to the original plan to train with his teammates? Either one made sense but what was underneath that? He chomped down a ration bar from the pack as he thought on the answer. He supposed Naruto could also be trying to teach him the importance of teammates in general. It couldn't be that simple, not with this guy, the Arc heir decided he needed to resolve this before trying to find his teacher. Knowing him if he failed to supply an adequate answer he might do something really cruel.

Jaune glanced over his surroundings before sitting down on the roots of a large tree. Leaning back against the trunk while listening to the sounds of birds. Pulling out a canteen from the backpack he downed a good bit of the water. Feeling a little more clear-headed Jaune collected his thoughts. He could rest and perhaps figure out the whole "underneath the underneath" thing.

Jaune knew his teammates were important, being stuck here without them made him realize just how much. He missed Nora's antics, Ren's quiet reliability, and especially Pyrrha, one of the few people to ever show him any support. Honestly she was his best friend and he had been a complete ass to her. The irony is that part of his anger had stemmed from being tired of being a failure. The guy stuck up a tree while his friends risked his life. But by not doing anything to improve himself wasn't he ensuring that very situation would just keep happening?

Realization struck him like a bolt lightning: that had to be the underneath the underneath Naruto wrote about. It wasn't just about him, that had to be why the staff ultimately agreed to let him be subjected to this thing right? If he didn't improve he'd end up putting the lives of his friends endanger. Jaune had to admit a little quiet had done wonders. He still felt pretty worn down It really was peaceful at this moment he reflected, even the birds had stopped chirping.

" _Wait a minute"_ Alarm bells went off in the back of his head, _"That's actually a really bad sign isn't it?"_

 **The Bitter Soul (IV)**

Naruto had been shadowing his student both picking off Grimm that looked to be too much for him to handle. He also set up "alternative challenges" to keep Arc on his toes. Pyrrha was right, the guy really did seem to have some potential once you got past the attitude. Since he seemed to resting and reflecting the ninja had opted to do likewise.

Laying down on a large log Naruto couldn't help but wonder if had gone overboard. At the very least he felt like a hypocrite taking this route with Jaune. But what the hell was he suppose to do with someone who needed training but wouldn't accept it? It wasn't just about Jaune either, he was going to get one of his teammates killed if he didn't start making an effort to better himself.

He really didn't want get him killed; he just wanted Arc to improve his skills. To not be the dead last, to not be so stubborn about accepting help, and maybe realize how lucky he was when it came to teammates. To be perfectly honest it was the look of hurt in Pyrrha's eyes that probably pushed him into launching Jaune into the Emerald Forest. He wondered how Jaune would have fared with Sasuke and Sakura?

Naruto frowned as he thought to his old teammates, not something he did very often these days. It had been nearly three years since he had last seen them. While not the final nail in the coffin Naruto wondered if he would have ended up leaving if they had stayed? Were they even still alive? None of that mattered anymore really. Only the mission and to a lesser extent his responsibilities as a teacher.

" _It's like the boss said:_ _I need to focus on the bigger picture._ _Or as they said back home: Shinobi Rule 25._ _"_ Honestly he should probably thank them; life in the Kingdoms was pretty damn nice. He sat up right looking skyward enjoying the clear sky above. Only then he noticed how quiet everything seemed to have become.

"Oh shi-"

"FUUUCCCCKKK!" Jaune screamed in the distance, Naruto pulled his scroll out and sent a text to Oobleck before taking off towards his student's screams.

 **The Hedge Knight (VI)**

"Where the hell did all these Grimm come from!?" Jaune asked of an uncaring universe as he ran from the hoard of Beowulfs and Ursas. These things were drawn to bad vibes or whatever right? Yet he had been feeling pretty good about his grand epiphany. Not getting any answers Jaune focused on running; there was no way he could fight this many Grimm. _Maybe_ if he had his team backing him up then he would but only as a last resort. Being a huntsmen really seemed to be too dangerous to do solo.

Something came through the bushes ahead causing Jaune to skid to halt. He readied _Crocea Mors_ but to his surprise and relief it was Naruto. He made some weird sign with his hands and shouted:

"Get down!" As the orange parts of his outfit lit up, Arc hit the dirt as a blast of hot air went over him. The sound of Grimm screaming followed, "On your feet Arc!"

"No need to tell me twice now lets get out of here before they try to at-" He turned the Grimm to see they had halted. The smoldering, eviscerated corpses of several Beowulfs quickly decomposed into nothing apparently gave the rest pause.

"Actually it's time for part two of your training," Naruto drew his kukri and looked ahead at the Grimm, "You survived on your own and I'm proud of you for that." Despite everything Jaune managed a smile. Those weren't words said to him very often by people who weren't his mother, "Now it's time to work on teamwork: you back me up while I vent on these guys."

" _And good feelings gone."_ Jaune thought as the Grimm charged, "You know there are healthier ways to vent." Naruto drew his blade and went for the closest Grimm, an Ursa. To Jaune's eyes he disappeared and reappeared several feet ahead with his fist planted in the bear-like grimm's gut causing it to stagger back. His clothing lit up again as flames engulfed the blade of his weapon.

He almost felt pity as Naruto practically gutted the thing and then used it's body as shield against another Ursa's swiping claws. Until now Jaune thought Ruby was the most brutal when it came to fighting Grimm. He was also the fastest Huntsmen he'd seen in action so far making for a chilling spectacle. He planted that blade in the eye socket of a Beowulf, left it there so he could deliver a right hook to another Ursa. Naruto then yanked the blade out and with his light-up-action clothing and knife cut the Beowulf's head off.

Jaune shook his head, his teacher was expecting teamwork, not that he needed the help. He drove his sword into the gut of the Ursa that Naruto decked. Pulling it out he followed by taking the beast's arm off. The bear-like grimm fell back roaring in pain, he then ran towards Mr Uzumaki hoping to be of help. The problem seemed to be that Naruto didn't seemed to have a strategy beyond "kill grimm" in borderline cruel ways. The guy really seemed to be venting about something.

" _Note self: Professor Goodw_ _i_ _tch_ _might not be the scariest teacher here anymore."_ Jaune just opted to do what he could and leapt into the fray anyway. To his surprise they did manage work out something resembling a strategy. Naruto would injure an enemy in a brutal but effective manner while he gave the killing blow. Unfortunately the Grimm just kept coming Jaune was beginning to feel himself wear down.

He had run and fought -mostly run- since being launched into this death trap this morning. He hadn't eaten a damn thing besides that ration bar. Jaune had no clue what his aura was like but he'd be amazed if he was still in the green. After bashing an Ursa's head open with his shield he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Mr Uzumaki the Grimm are just gonna keep coming we need to run!" He shouted driving his blade into the open mouth of a Beowulf. Naruto again made that sign with his hands as his the orange bits of his clothing blazed like the burning coals. With that he sent a gust of ember laced air towards a group of Grimm. He made what looked like chopping and striking blows in the air. To Jaune's amazement when he did so the blazing embers seemed to coalesce into a blade like form eviscerating the smaller Grimm and leaving burning gashes on the larger ones.

"We'd have to get through them to get back to Beacon." Naruto finally replied, "Plus it should help drive home the point that I'm trying to make!"

"I get the damn point that you're trying to make sir! I get all the points your trying to make!" Jaune yelled feeling his temper flair as proceeded to vent on a Creeper unlucky enough to survive Naruto's attack. Unlucky since proceed to hack it to pieces as he did so: "I'm never going to get better by feeling sorry for myself and not doing anything to improve! That I shouldn't be so stubborn about accepting help! That by not improving myself I'm placing my team in the position of constantly having to save me. Worst of all I was an ass to Pyrrha when all she wanted to do was be nice to me! So can we please go?"

"That's great Jaune!" Naruto said as cheerful as one could while choking out an Ursa, "But it doesn't change the fact that we're going to have to stand and fight!"

"Why!?" Distracted a Beowulf managed to knock his shield away before Jaune managed to haphazardly cleave it's skull in two.

"Because we're surrounded!" Naruto responded prompting him to look around; more Grimm were incoming from all sides. How the hell was Naruto so calm? "Don't worry I sent word to the Doc that we needed to be extracted." Jaune managed a relieved smile, it was almost over. "Plus look at it this way: surviving this will prove you belong here." He pulled out cylinder Jaune realized was a grenade. Yanking the pin out with one of his large canines he jammed it down the Ursa's mouth and then shoved it down the beast's throat. With considerable effort Naruto manage to throw the Ursa at a pack of Grimm.

"Here I come fearless leader!" A voice exclaimed and from the heavens Nora brought her hammer on that same cluster of Grimm. The Ursa was sent flying toward Jaune who could only raise his arms the beast swell like a balloon then exploded, the last thing he remembered was his aura shattering followed by the heat and force of the blast hitting him. He could vaguely make out voices through the ringing:

" _Jaune?"_ Nora spoke his name so quietly it was amazing that he had heard it at all. Other voices came through the white noise.

" _What the hell are you doing here!? What just happe-"_

" _Pyrrha said that he needed..."_

" _Oh my god Jaune!"_ Pyrrha cried in horror.

" _He still has a pulse, Ren stay with him! Nikos! Valkyrie! We'll form a perimeter around them both! Evac will be here soon!"_

" _Evac?"_

" _I_ _had already called for evac_ _!_ _Everything would have been fine if you_ _ha_ _...Just focus on your orders._ _"_

 **The Golden Heart (II)**

"With all due respect Professor Ozpin I didn't steal the handtruck." Yang assured the head master, "Why would I steal it in the first place?" Apparently Naruto had neglected to tell anyone he had borrowed the piece of equipment. As far as she was concerned Mr Uzumaki owed her another favor for this mess. Professor brought his hands together to form a finger pyramid of evil contemplation and regarded her intently.

"I don't know Miss Xaio Long, why would you do such a thing? Why would you blow up a night club for that matter?" Yang had not expected this to come up. She considered denying it but something about Ozpin gave her impression lying would be pointless.

"You...know about that?"

"The fact that I'm asking should make it self-evident that I do." He replied plainly, "Truth be told I had wished to address this issue for some time but the chance never came up till now." Naruto's debt now seemed to be increasing by the moment "Now again I ask: why did you feel the need to assault a man and lay waste to his place of business?"

"Junior's a criminal, that club's a front for some pretty shady stuff." Yang replied smoothly, it was the truth. The Professor's expression might as well have been etched in stone.

"So your actions were motivated by a desire suppress this criminal activity? Why didn't you notify the police? Or your father? Or Uncle?" Ozpin asked, "Because "Junior"," The Professor used air quotes to her very mild amusement, "has reopened his club and presumably resumed his nefarious activities. Involving law enforcement or licensed Huntsmen might have resulted in an actual arrest." Yang shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She really didn't want to go into why she went to the club, that was too damn personal to share.

"I...went to the club for information," She admitted and looked away, "for answers, Junior's well connected."

"You hoped to beat the information out of him?" Ozpzin asked in a mild tone, "The threat of violence is far more effective then the actual thing in these matters."

"That wasn't...it...he...things got out of hand sir."

"Clearly," Ozpin said dryly, "you know it is extremely fortunate that Junior never had charges filed against you. Your future as a huntress could have been in jeopardy, to say nothing of what it could have done to your family."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your father and Qrow are both teachers at Signal, trusted with teaching young students about being humanity's protectors. What would happen to their careers if people out found their daughter and niece respectively, went around destroying people's property for a personal agenda?" Truth be told Yang had never out much thought into it. She was the type of person who liked to live in the moment.

"I guess I'm stating the obvious but it would get them in a lot of trouble."

"Indeed, you may have grown up on up on an island but you are not an island yourself. Your actions can effect those around you, this is even more true now. Huntsmen and huntresses are supposed to hold themselves to a higher standard. Such actions reflect poorly on all of us." Yang didn't know what to say really, to blunt her motives for being a Huntress weren't noble. But she didn't want other people, especially her family being hurt by her actions, "I won't ask you what information you hoped to find in such a place but I ask that you please take these words into consideration: you have the makings of an incredible huntress and with it a bright future. Don't jeopardize that, not for anything," Ozpin then added: "especially not a handtruck of all things." with a touch of humor to his tone.

"Actually I didn't steal it," she replied, "Mr Uzumaki borrowed it for a training session with Jaune. He then asked me to take it back for him." Yang then felt he temper flare, this whole mess was Naruto's fault. Granted he had nothing to do with the thing at Junior's but still. She also couldn't help but notice Ozpin didn't seem particularly surprised by this information,"But he forgot to tell where this damn thing goes," she gestured to the handtruck.

"It goes in the utility shed on the edge of the school grounds." Ozpin replied, "I can give you directions if you wish."

"That'd be nice sir."

"Is there anything you'd to talk about before leaving?" He asked giving Yang pause, she supposed since she went through all this trouble she might as well get something out of it.

"Well sir I'd like to talk about Nar-Mr. Uzumaki and these extra lessons he's giving Jaune." Yang had to work to keep her smile from being too visibly evil, "I don't think it's fair that Jaune gets special training, what about the rest of us? I think I'd benefit from some one on one time with Mr Uzumaki." Ozpin seemed to be considering it, "Plus if I'm busy with extra training I'm less likely to go around blowing clubs up."

"They do say idle hands are hands are the devil's workshop." Ozpin said in a mildly amused tone. Yang feigned an innocent expression in response, "Frankly most of the students could benefit from such specialized attention though I'd have to make it voluntary to keep from overwhelming the young man...very well I'll make the arrangements with Mr Uzumaki when he returns."

Yang left a few moments later feeling happy despite everything. She would take the headmaster's words to heart and put more thought into her actions. Maybe it would make for good place to start with those training sessions. As the elevator closed she could hear the sounds of Ozpin's scroll ringing, probably over some boring school related stuff.

 **The Hedge Knight (VII)**

The distinct smell of antiseptic came first waking Jaune followed slowly by his other senses. Most notably touch and with it the realization that everything hurt. His arms and face seemed to be wrapped in last thing he remembered was fighting off a hoard of Grimm with Mr. Uzumaki. Then came hearing, the rhythmic beeping of medical equipment while something built in the background. Jaune tried to open his eyes but couldn't; whatever they used to keep him under must still be effecting him. Maybe he should just rest in that case?

" _Look I get you guys meant well! I really do!"_ Naruto's voice then came through with crystal clarity, _"But this could've been a fu-,"_ Jaune heard him take a deep breath, _"a hell of a lot worse. You three had no damn business being there!"_

" _Please Naruto,"_ Pyrrha's voice sounded tired and more then a little hoarse. Had she been crying? Dammit he needed to wake up, _"don't be angry at Ren and Nora. They were only following my lead. I made the choice that resulted in this mess, it's my fault."_

"No!" Jaune shouted as his eyes opened, judging by the lighting it was now evening. His team and Naruto all stared at him in momentary shock. Ren, Pyrrha, and Naruto all seemed emotionally drained, Pyrrha seemed to have been crying. That alone would be enough to make him feel bad, what came next was worse. Something tackled him causing considerable physical pain. Looking down he saw it was Nora; the ginger haired looked up him. Judging by her swollen eyes she had been crying, the joy or energy that she normally radiated was no where to be seen.

"I'm so sorry Jaune." Despite the feeling of his ribs being crushed he returned the hug.

"Don't be, this whole mess is my fault." He looked at Naruto who seemed as relived as anyone else,"If anyone should be punished it's me. My team, my responsibility, plus this whole mess is my fault." He then looked at Pyrrha, "I had all this macho crap in my head and I am so sorry, to all of you." He hung his head, "It's all my fault."

"You certainly have some ownership in this debacle," Professor Ozpin said stepping into the room, "But you are not alone in that,"Jaune noticed he glanced at Naruto, the headmaster then turned to Pyrrha, "Please take your team back to your dorm and don't worry about classes tomorrow. I need to have a word with Mr Uzumaki and Mr Arc."

Jaune couldn't help but feel worried about the look the headmaster gave both of them as his teammates reluctantly left. It wasn't quite angry but there seemed to be a hardness to it that seemed off putting. With his cane he gestured for Naruto to sit at the empty next to his bed and regarded them intently. The pregnant pause then gave way to a heavy sigh.

"I am no stranger to poor choices; mine have cost lives, broken friendships, and shattered families." Jauen had no clue what you were supposed to say to that, "So I can say with certainty that both of you have made poor choices."

"Mr Uzumaki," He looked at Naruto intently, "I appreciate your zeal in wanting to see Jaune improve but you should have run this impromptu excursion by the rest of the staff. Mr Arc's well being was your responsibility." His expression tightened, "Furthermore I never want to hear you use profanity when speaking to one of the students again. It is juvenile, unprofessional, and unnecessarily hurtful, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir."

"Good I hope you'll keep these two points in mind moving forward. Especially with the other students you'll be giving specialized training." Naruto sighed and leaned back in his seat, Jaune was struck by how worn the guy seemed. It reminded him a bit of the way his dad looked when coming back from a rough mission.

"Honestly I think I'm done with that, I'll supervise JNPR's training until Jaune's caught up but that's it."

"You'll have to forgive me, I seem to have given you the impression that was a suggestion." Jaune sympathized with the expression of utter confusion on Mr Uzumaki's face, "The idea of someone giving specialized training to students who want it has grown on me. You will however take the lessons of this near tragedy to heart."

"Professor, sir I re-."Ozpin held up a hand to silence him.

"Let's us pretend you are my employee and are obligated to do as I say. If you wish to prevent something like this," Ozin gestured Jaune's way, "from happening you can run the curriculum by me or one of the other staff members first. I do however think you'll find Miss Xaio Long far more resilient then Mr Arc." Naruto didn't look particularly happy for a guy being told he would be spending lots of time with Yang. Ozpin then turned from the dejected looking teacher to him.

"I am aware that you've struggled since the moment you arrived. My first impression was that perhaps you were having difficulty adjusting to Beacon's approach." Jaune worked to keep his face very controlled, "Miss Goodwitch believed that something might have been amiss with your transcripts, that perhaps you forged them."

" _Please no, not after all this, not now."_ Jaune thought as the headmaster continued to speak.

"The Arc family is known for it's integrity but then again they are also known for producing peerless warriors." _That_ seemed unnecessarily hurtful, "Your grades don't support that hypothesis either." Now that was just mean but this should mean Ozpin didn't suspect him right? "However the Arcs are well enough off that you certainly could have purchased some forged transcripts." This time control failed him, he knew the horror and shame he felt showed on his face. Maybe the facial bandages would make it hard to see. Ozpin's expression was ever neutral, Naruto on the other hand had a look of dawning horror.

"I...I could have gotten you killed." Horror then gave way to realization and guilt,"She knows...that's why she tried to interfere, isn't it?"

"Now, now," Ozpin chided cutting Jaune off before he could respond, both teens looked at him,"this is simply a theory. I unfortunately don't have the time to gather any hard proof." The headmaster's tone seemed a little more affable now. Jaune felt relieved and more then a little confused,"Oh well, from what I gather you were alone for most of the time in the Emerald Forest. That proves that even if you lack skill and possibly legitimate qualifications you certainly have potential. But there are no short cuts Mister Arc, only through applying yourself physically and mentally can you succeed. You will be able to stand on your own feet and perhaps now have the wisdom to see you don't have to stand alone."

"Yes sir." Jaune didn't know if he was actually any wiser but he at least thought some of the stupid had been drained out of him. He also was certain he didn't know what to think of Ozpin. The guy knew he was a fraud but didn't seem care. Which made Jaune feel like he had the weight of the world taken off his shoulders.

"Now I imagine both you young men are in need of rest and more then a little self reflection." Ozpin turned to leave, "I hope that you both learn from these failings but don't dwell on them, move forward."

 **Author's Notes:** To be perfectly honest I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out. The fight scenes weren't quite what I wanted. And some of the character interactions didn't seem to quite come out right. One thing to say is that I had initially considered having Pyrrha be the one to get Jaune injured for dramatic irony but battlefields are chaotic places and decided to have it be Nora to be a little more realistic.

The next chapter will be a short flashback chapter and the one following that will be the start of the next arc. Naruto interacting with more of the student body as the main plot and Team JNPR as a subplot. Both revolve around the characters moving forward from this mess in their own way. I've been a little clunky with the execution but I'm striving for a story where the characters have and will sometimes make mistakes. Naruto, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Ozpin, and so on will make bad choices. Which makes them human and hopefully gives them a chance for growth.

The only characters who won't are Zwei and the old man who seems to own every business in Vale. Because Zwei is awesome and that old man is clearly the true villain of RWBY, he's so trying to seize control of Remnant's economy one shop at a time! And notice how he never opens his eyes? The man probably has a dojutsu more OP then Kaguya's!


	7. A Look to the Past 1

**A Look to the Past 1**

 **Nearly Three Years Ago...**

 **The Cherry Blossom (I)**

Haruno Sakura tensed when she heard foot steps approaching. It was late and aside from patrols the almost everyone else was home. It had to be Sasuke-kun, normally her stomach would be doing flips. This time felt it like it was full of cement, her hands were trembling. Some part of her wondered if she shouldn't just try to stop him or notify someone like Kakashi-sensei. She tried her best to steel herself regardless.

" _I need to show_ _him that_ _I won't be a burden._ _That I'm not weak_ _anymore_ _, that I can help him."_ The pink haired girl managed to calm her nerves as Sasuke passed her. Stepping out from her hiding place she wasn't surprised to see he had stopped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked without turning around. His tone was short which, while not surprising, was somewhat hurtful. She took a deep breathe before speaking hoping that it'd help her sound calmer.

"Sasuke-kun I...know that you're leaving Konoha...and I won't try to stop you." Her words came out slower then she'd like but she managed to avoid sounding as nervous as she felt. Sasuke turned around, surprise flickered briefly in those onyx eyes. When he didn't ask why she continued, "I know you want revenge for clan that's why your going to...him," Sakura repressed the urge to shudder as she thought back to Orochimaru. Seeing the fight between him and the other Sannin had enhanced her fear of him.

"Can you please get to the point?" Sasuke's voice cut like a cold wind, he was starting to look impatient. Why couldn't he see how much she loved him? She wanted to tell him, to shout it to the heavens but managed to stopped herself. He was an Uchiha, he'd respect strength more. She could show him how far she'd go for him. Then maybe one day she could actually say it.

"You need to take me with you." He glanced at the backpack slung over her shoulder, perhaps noticing it for the first time.

"Why would I need to take you with me? You'd be nothing but a burden." Sakura flinched at his cold tone but pressed forward.

"No I wouldn't, Naruto wasn't the only one who learned something when we went on that trip with that old pervert." She said proudly but quickly shrunk away when Sasuke showed irritation at the mention of their knuckle-headed teammate's name, "I met a woman named Shinzune who taught me medical ninjutsu." Well just the Mystical Palm Technique so far, "Even Tsunade-sama herself says I have potential." If Sasuke was impressed by that he hid it well beyond seeming thoughtful, "Do you really think that Orochimaru is offering to help you because he cares about what happened to your clan? You need someone to watch your back!"

"I'm not naive, he has some kind of agenda obviously. As long as he can help me kill Itachi I couldn't care less." Sasuke stated bluntly, "Avenging my clan is the only thing that matters."

"But what about afterwords? What happened to rebuilding the Uchiha clan?" Sakura asked horrified that he place so little value on his own life. She felt angry, angry that he had no sense of self preservation, that he wouldn't just open up to her, "I never knew them but wouldn't your parents have wanted you to start a family of your own not throw your life away!" Sasuke's eyes blazed red but she stood her ground feeling happy to finally find some strength. His eyes went back to onyx as calmed down. Sasuke seemed deep in thought for a moment unaware his mask fell. It let her see the confusion and hurt that she had always thought he felt.

"I...I don't know." He admitted at last, "I just know that they can't rest while Itachi draws breath," Sasuke's face hardened again, "and I know that I can't gain the strength needed here. If even Naruto has started to surpass me then the village has failed me." Sakura wanted speak up for Naruto but chose not to, "And what about your family? Do they approve of this idea of yours?"

"A ninja's life is sacrifice." Sakura quoted without hesitation as she had in class countless times before. For the first time however she felt like understood those words, it was just like being in love really, "Your brother committed an unforgivable act! He needs to be brought down by any means necessary! My parents are ninja they'll understand that...right?" She asked herself as much as him knowing they'd be scared and worried beyond belief. It was dangerous but this was the kind of thing real shinobi did all the time. She choked back the tears not wanting to show weakness in front of him. If they killed Itachi and brought back intel on Orochimaru they'd probably be welcomed back as heroes. Everything could go back to normal then, right?

"I've wasted enough time here," He said finally "you can come along if you want but I can't make any guarantees about your safety." Despite everything she could help but smile as she started walking with him past the gate.

"I'm sure even the Sound Village needs medical ninja." Sakura assured him, she had read in a text book that medic-nin were more likely to be taken prisoner then executed. Orochimaru may be a monster but he wasn't stupid. As they got further from the village she thought back to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. How would they feel about this? _"_ _Everything will be fine, one day we'll come back and everything will go back to normal."_

 **Land of Waves**

 **The Fisherman (I)**

The man had never considered himself anyone important, just a simple fisherman. If not for a storm sending him beyond the known lands years back he might have lived his whole life beneath the notice of others. As he stared at the mountain of man towering over him the fishermen yearned for that anonymity.

"Please I don't want any trouble." He told the armored figure, he looked to the other bar patrons but they seemed just as unnerved by this man's presence. Something felt off about him, unnatural even. He had to be a ninja and not one of those friendly ones from the Land of Fire either. Those pupil less eyes regarded him with amusement.

"I did not come to give you any," The armored man pulled out some money, "please allow me to purchase you a drink to put you at ease." He turned to the bartender, "Would you kindly refill this man's glass?" the bar tender obliged without question, "Now it is said you sailed beyond the known seas and discovered new lands. I am curious about these rumors, is there any truth to them?" The fisherman downed his drink before he replying.

"I didn't sail there on purpose," he began, "my ship got caught up in a storm, I'm convinced it's by the grace of the gods we didn't get smashed to pieces. We were damaged though and sort of drifted most of the way there before one of their patrol ships found us." The man in red armor placed more money on the table. The bartender refiled his glass and the fisherman promptly drank it to help his nerves.

"So there are nations in these lands beyond," The armored man seemed intrigued and somehow disappointed. Had he been hoping for wilderness devoid of people? "What are they like?"

"I couldn't learn much, they speak some kind of barbarian tongue over there, never quite got the grasp of it. They're friendly enough, they repaired our boat and gave us supplies once they understood our situation." He shuddered but it had nothing to do with his present company, "The city was magnificent, tall buildings, flying ships, and machines of all kinds powered by magic crystals." The man tilted his head, "I swear it's the truth! The Land of Spring has nothing on those people, it almost seemed like a paradise."

"Almost?"

"Until we noticed the Yokai among them. They were half-human half-animal just like out of the fucking fairy tales. People with antlers, claws, you name it. Unnatural as fuck and that's not the worst of it be-" He would continued if not for the suffocating feeling that came over him. The armored man glared, his form trembled while the fisherman was paralyzed by whatever dark power this ninja commanded. He tried to think about what he had done to offend him. He had heard that some ninja were Yokai, was this man one?

"Please forgive me," The _thing_ said as he placed more money on the table, this time bartender filled the glass and left the whole pitcher. No doubt out of pity, "continue."

"Even worse is that it's said beyond that shining city were hoards of demons that craved human flesh." Again the ninja tilted his head, "At least that's how I understood it."

"Could you find your way back to these lands? Could you perhaps take me to this far off place?" The fisherman was about to muster the courage to say he wouldn't until the shinobi place a stack of money on the table. It was more money then he'd make in a decade of fishing. Being a hired-killer paid damn well it seemed, "I would fully compensate you for your troubles of course. I only request that we leave as soon as possible, my reasons are my own."

" _With money like that I may never have to fish again."_ The rewards seemed to at least balance out the risks. On the other hand being on boat with this thing for weeks on end would not be pleasant. He'd have the give his crew a decent share of the money to get them to go along with it. Of course there was the possibility that this ninja would simply kill them once they got to the far lands. But he'd probably kill him if didn't get what he wanted anyways. Even then there so many things that could go wrong on the open ocean. Anyone who worked on the sea was used to taking chances however and the fisherman was no exception. If it all worked out maybe money could be made ferrying people to those strange lands? "Alright I'll need a week...forgive me but I don't know your name."

"How rude of me," The armored giant sounded like he meant, "I am Han."

 **AN:** Well hope you enjoyed this, it's a little something I'll do at the end every arc to answer some questions and maybe raise a few new ones. I'm also about halfway done with the next proper chapter. And yes, somewhere in the Kingdoms is the Five-Tails Jinchuriki, why you ask? A couple of reasons:

1) Naruto is an extremely powerful character even just going by the pure canon version. Now RWBY is one of the few settings with fighters who can hold there own against the shinobi. I'll get into how that all balances out soon enough. None the less he tips the scales considerably. Generally speaking one sided battles make for boring fiction, hard struggles for our heroes are more interesting. Or to use a quote I've seen here on FF: "If you make a Frodo a Jedi you have to give Sauron the Death Star"

2) Han struck me as interesting, strongly implied to have been one of the Jinchuriki who developed a misanthropic view on mankind and one of Akatsuki's earlier victims. Makes him a neat contrast to Naruto imo and he has a cool jutsu style that can be expanded on in interesting ways to boot.

3) Both him and Naruto being in the Kingdoms means Akatsuki's plans are screwed. No Nuke-no-Jutsu for Pain and no Moon's Eye for Obito, always a plus in my book.

Please remember to review, I'll get better about replying and clearing out errors in previous chapters.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Pyrrha (V)**

Pyrrha stood with Nora and Ren in Doctor Oobleck's office awaiting punishment. The person disciplining them wasn't the green haired eccentric but Naruto instead. Of course he wasn't lacking in eccentricities of his own. Case in point, instead of standing before them or being seated at Oobleck's desk he opted for a third option.

He was crouched on top on the desk showing no sign of discomfort. Under other circumstances it might have been amusing. Naruto looked at them with considerable disappointment. Pyrrha couldn't say it was unfounded, her rash choice had lead to Jaune being hurt. Furthermore she had drug Nora and Ren along and landed them in trouble as well.

"Being perfectly honest," Naruto spoke finally, "I'm not a genius, I was literally the worst student in the history of my village's school. I've made some moronic decisions on and off the battlefield. So I don't have _much_ room to talk but that was hands down the stupidest thing you three could have done!"

"Yes sir," Pyrrha responded, she didn't know what else to say. Naruto's expression softened and shoulders slumped. When he spoke again his voice was calmer.

"Pyrrha I know that...you had your reasons for believing your actions were right." Her teammates seemed confused while she felt mild panic. Did he know about Jaune's transcripts? "But I was there, even when Jaune thought he was alone, I was there. You should have trusted me. Or if you were that worried you should've told another teacher. Good intentions, but really bad results. Jaune's hurt because of your actions and," he looked at Nora, who looked down at the ground, "yours. So," he clapped his hands together, "here's what we're going to do." He pointed a finger at Ren, "Pretty boy," Her stoic teammate blinked, "your grades are as good as Pyrrha's so you'll be helping Jaune with homework and Oobleck's extra credit assignments while he recovers."

"Understood sir." Ren replied as Naruto handed him a stack of books and handwritten notes. He left but not before casting them a sympathetic glance. Naruto then focused his attention on Pyrrha and her ginger-haired teammate.

"You two are going to help with my next training project until Arc's back on his feet. It'll involve a lot heavy lifting," He then turned to Nora, "and we're going to have a talk about _your_ part in this mess."

"I never meant to hurt Jaune." Nora said quietly looking away from Naruto.

"I know you didn't," He responded not unsympathetically, "But you jumped into the middle of that fight like it was a game. To be fair there was no way you could have known I had shoved a grenade down that Ursa's throat. But a pretty good rule of thumb is try not to send monsters flying in the direction of the person you're trying to save."

"Yes sir." Naruto leapt off the desk and pulled out scroll checking the time.

"Look," He said as he closed the scroll, "don't let this get you down Valkyrie. Learn from it, this whole mess could have been a lot worse." Pyrrha nodded in agreement; this could have ended fatally for Jaune. Nora seemed to perk up a bit to her relief though Naruto still seemed off. As a teacher he probably felt responsible for this too. Yet it wasn't just guilt really, "Alright we need to get going." The Mystral native none the less couldn't help but think on his words.

" _You didn't trust me, that's what he said."_ As they followed him out the room it dawned on her. Naruto was hurt with her, he felt betrayed. Pyrrha had come to become to Beacon for new challenges and found them. Unfortunately for the first time in years she had truly failed; as a friend, a teammate, and a student. The question on he mind now was how did she fix all this?

 **The Golden Heart (III)**

Guilt wasn't an emotion Yang had dealt with in a long time, years really. She donned her gauntlets finding comfort in her weapon and closed the locker door. She knew that Pyrrha was going to get involved in with that training exercise. Yet she gave her the information needed to track Naruto and Jaune down. The blonde powerhouse sighed as she walked out of the locker room.

" _If I had known what would happen of course I wouldn't have given her those coordinates."_ It wasn't directly her fault but she felt like she had some ownership in what happened. But wouldn't Pyrrha would have charged into the forest anyways right? But from what she heard Naruto and Jaune had been mere minutes from being picked up. Worse case a team would have been sent in later to find the trio. Jaune wouldn't have gotten hurt and coming off the heels of Ozpin's words it left her a little more reflective then normal.

" _I guess I sometimes do things without thinking them through. Guess, I need to work on that before something worse happens."_ She had no idea how to go about it; change wasn't easy. One thing she had learned from her Uncle was that bad habits were hard to shake off. Granted Qrow somehow managed to hold a job as a teacher and go missions.

Yang wondered if she should talk to someone about this in depth? A teacher? Maybe the one she was going to see? She didn't know him well enough yet for that kind of conversation just yet. She really didn't know Naruto at all come to think of it. Maybe that was something she could work on starting today? She smiled as she approached an older training room, now used as storage until Naruto appropriated it.

The golden-haired beauty began to put a little more sway into her hips. Yang flung open the door, "Hey teach ready to rumble?" She announced as she walked in only to find Naruto wasn't alone. Nora was moving stone pillars into the ring. Pyrrha on the other hand seem to have just finished setting up the screen. Naruto's aura was already on the display. Of course now the three were now looking at her. She also couldn't help but notice that all of them seemed down. Look's like she needed to liven the mood a bit.

"Wow Mr Uzumaki this might give a gal the wrong idea." Yang said coyly, they now all looked very confused, "first you have me come to this room in a deserted part of school." Nora and Pyrrha still didn't seem to get it. Naruto's eyes went wide indicating he was starting to get it, "Then I come in and your working over two other cute girls." Pyrrha's face went as red as her hair, Naruto wasn't doing much better. "If that's what you had in mind you could've bought us dinner first."

"Yang that kind of insinuation is not appropriate!" The red-haired huntress said in horror, Naruto's reaction was even better:

"You've got it all wrong! I'm not _that_ perverted!" He exclaimed showing more emotion then she had seen from him so far. Of course Yang found herself very interested in the emphasis he placed on _that_ and the implications. Nice to know that there was a red-blooded male beneath that rigid Altesian exterior. The whisker-faced teacher then turned to the other girls and said: "You two are excused for now, I'll have more work for you tomorrow! Bye!" To her surprise though Nora was looking at their teacher suspiciously.

"Mr Uzumaki when you said you weren't _that_ perverted aren't you implying that you're a pervert on some level?" The ginger haired girl asked to everyone's surprise. Yang couldn't help but grin at the looks on Naruto and Nikos's faces.

"Nora!" Pyrrha gasped, "I am certain that Naruto isn't perverse!" The redhead asserted as she practically dragged her teammate out in hopes preventing anymore awkwardness. Yang smiled as she watched them leave. Naruto was glaring at her which might have been intimidating if wasn't still blushing.

"Sorry Naruto I couldn't resist," Yang said with a wink, "all of you seemed so down I had do something."

"They were carrying out their punishment for yesterday's clusterf-," he stopped himself from finishing the swear for some reason, "-mess. It wasn't supposed to be fun." Yang frowned wondering if she should admit her small part in that affair, "And since this is basically class it's Mr Uzumaki."

"Alright then Mr Uzumaki." Yang replied feeling a little disappointed. As she climbed into the arena with Naruto she decided now was a good a time as any to try and learn more about him, "Hey teach before we start I was wondering if we could get to know each other a bit first?" Yang asked casually, her spiky haired teacher seemed surprised, "I mean we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"I guess you have a point," Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head. He seemed a little conflicted, "We can tell each other about our hobbies, like, dislikes, and dreams for the future." He pointed at himself, "I'll go first; I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbies include gardening and cooking, I like ramen and training," A guy who liked to work out and cook? Yang considered both pros in her book. She then noticed his demeanor shifted a bit, "I dislike people who forsake their friends," Yang frowned a bit at his tone, wondering if that came from experience? She knew too well how something like that could shape someone, "and green vegetables," That was...odd but everyone had their quirks, "and for my dreams for the future...I don't really have any."

"Umm," Yang thought this was an odd approach but decided to roll with it, "well as you know I'm Yang Xaio Long. As far as as hobbies go I enjoy motorcycling. I like telling jokes, fighting, dancing, my family, my friends, and nightclubs." Naruto listened to all this with interest. She hesitated before continuing, "I don't have any use for people who abandon their friends either." she mentally added, _"_ _or_ _their_ _families."_ before continuing. Mr Uzumaki now looked at more intently, she wondered if maybe a lie might have been better. He didn't say anything so she decided to keep going, "As for dreams I'm not really a "plan ahead" type of gal."

"I actually think that was a good idea," Naruto admitted and then started stretching, "So ready for a bit of sparring?"

"Alright Mr Uzumaki," Yang said eager for a chance to show off, "So any special rules?" she asked as she synced her scroll with the screen. Once the syncing was complete her aura bar popped up across from her teacher's.

"Just one: lose the gauntlets," Naruto replied as he tossed his kukri aside to her surprise. Huntsmen everywhere were taught that your weapon was an extension yourself. Even Qrow at his most inebriated took care to set blade aside before vomiting wherever he happened to be.

"Why?"

"Hand to hand combat's the foundation of your fighting style so that's gonna be our focus." Naruto explained, "Plus without weapons this will be a longer fight which should let me better understand most of the holes in your fighting style."

"How many holes do you think I have?" Yang asked feeling slightly offended, Naruto blinked at her in confusion.

"Probably a few...isn't that why you asked for these lessons?" That was true she supposed and Naruto was a full fledged huntsmen. That meant he was leagues above all the students here so Yang decided she didn't need to take his remarks as an insult, "If that came out wrong I'm sorry," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "I can be a little insensitive sometimes. I actually reviewed recordings of your fights in combat class before setting this up, you're a hell of a warrior!" Naruto managed a smile and gave her a big thumbs up.

" _I didn't think people still did thumbs up."_ Yang nonetheless smiled in appreciation and raised her fists, "You know sweet talk won't make make me hold back right?" He looked surprised and then grinned broadly. He really had a dazzling smile when he went all out, much easier on the eyes then that stoic expression that seemed to his default.

"Don't hold back, come at me with," he assumed some kind of martial arts stance meaning this guy probably did know a thing or two about fighting bare handed, "everything you have." Yang bolted towards Naruto drawing back her fist as she closed the distance between them. Naruto didn't react as she threw a right hook at his face. She winked just before it would have connected, he simply smirked. Her fist connected and there was a burst of smoke as she smashed one of the stone pillars instead.

" _So it's like Blake's semblance, that could be a problem."_ Her fighting style was pretty straight forward. So that was why he had the pillars placed in the ring: he could use semblance to full effect to run her ragged. She couldn't decide if she was impressed or irritated with him.

"You missed me." Naruto teased, she turned to find him standing several feet to her left looking amused. Yang decided she was more irritated than impressed.

"You stacked the deck in your favor," She retorted, Naruto's mood dimmed a bit. He looked a little disappointed to be honest.

"In real fights people don't always play fair, in fact they almost never do." He said with arms crossed, definitely in full teacher mode, "You'll end up fighting people who "stack the deck", who are stronger then you, and who don't have a shred of morality." Naruto tilted his head, "But if it's too challenging I cou-"

"Hey I like a challenge," Yang assured him, "and I've been in a few real scrapes here and there. Just a little surprised to hear a teacher saying it's okay to fight dirty."

"It depends really," Naruto said as he sat down a concrete chunk looking thoughtful, "in something like a duel you should respect the rules. Honestly I'd prefer a fair one-on-one fight against a worthy foe to slaughtering a pack of Beowulfs any day. But on real missions we have to remember that those precious to us and others who rely on us matter more then our own vendettas or wants."

"That actually sounds like something like something my Uncle Qrow would say." Yang said thoughtfully, Naruto tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Qrow? Qrow Branwen?" Her uncle's reputation as a huntsmen was well known. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the name was recognized.

"Yep, do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him," Naruto said sounding hesitant, she hoped he wouldn't join the list of boys scared away by him or her dad, "from a woman I know back in Atlas, they sorta….uh...hey isn't he also a huntsmen?"

"Yes," Yang face palmed, somehow Naruto being more familiar from his _other_ reputation felt worse. "I didn't know his debauchery had spread as far as Atlas." The blonde boxer groaned, sometimes she imagined a having a whole horde of illegitimate cousins scattered across Vale and Mystral. Looks like she could add another Kingdom to the list. At least Naruto didn't seem scared of him, that had to count for something.

"Do you wanna get back to fighting?"

"Yes please," Yang responded and looked up to see Naruto had vanished. She then caught sight several little spheres rolling towards her. She leapt back just before they exploded blanketing the area with smoke.

"Qrow Branwen," Naruto's voice came through the smoke, "teacher at Signal, respected Huntsmen despite his...interesting social life." She raised fists, keeping alert for any attack.

"So you also play headgames?" Yang called out, feeling a little irritated that she hadn't realized it sooner. He had already mentioned looking over her fights, digging into her background wasn't much of stretch, "Pretty underhanded teach," if she kept him talking she could figure out where he was, "making up a story about some woman."

"I didn't make that up actually," Naruto actually sounded offended, "pretty much everything I know about the guy is from a colleague of mine in Atlas." Yang thought she now knew where his voice was coming from, "I didn't even know you were his niece until you mentioned it!"

" _He actually seems upset,"_ Yang thought while trying to think of away to get to attack him long range. She moved to avoid being one place too long and nearly tripped on piece of the pillar she had smashed. Getting an idea she picked it up, "Sorry Mr Uzumaki find it hard to believe after the whole "in a real fight" speech."

"I just saw an opportunity and took it! I...don't like to lie if I can help it." Again sounding sincere, which almost made her feel guilty. She tossed up the chunk of concrete into the air and drew her fist back, "Think of it as another lesson to learn from this," Her fist connected and sent the chunk in the direction of Naruto's voice, "I'm your teacher and yo-" the concrete piece connect with something with good bit of force it sounded like. Did it get him? The smoke started to clear away but Yang got an answer before it dissipated completely, "motherfucker!"

"Hell yeah!" Yang shouted and charged towards the figure staggering to his feet. Naruto despite clearly being in some pain managed to evade her right hook. She held nothing throwing a barrage of punches but Naruto managed to twist and duck out of the way, "So no hard feelings teach?"

"No way," Naruto assured her with an almost childlike glee, it was endearing to see in contrast to his usual expression, "that was pretty awesome!" He then seemed to realize he had shown more emotions then Altesian up-tightness allowed. He quickly shifted back into stoic teacher mode and even went on the offensive. He delivered several high-speed kicks she barely managed to block.

Yang countered with a few hard punches that failed to connect. It was both frustrating and exciting all at once. Her adrenaline junkie side won out and embraced the challenge stepping up her attacks. Instead of dodging Naruto seemed to vanished into thin air, she recognized it as being pure speed from watching Qrow spar. She sensed him behind her and whirled around slugging him hard enough to send him flying. Naruto went through one pillar and slammed into another which halted his momentum.

 **The Bitter Soul (V)**

Naruto knew he was in trouble as pulled himself up clutching the pillar for support being sure to keep his back to Yang. His jaw was swelling rapidly, the coppery taste of blood was on his tongue. He had been punched harder...by Tsunade. He channeled his chakra on his jaw bone, a trick he had learned to focus his regenerative abilities where needed. Luckily what she had in strength she lacked in stealth. He could hear the golden-haired powerhouse charging him. Her fighting style was too straight forward, made her predictable.

He pulled out another smoke bomb and threw it at the ground to give him a chance to hide. Passing himself off as a huntsmen presented a number challenges. Having to hide injuries unless he could claim his aura had broken was number one. Not being to use most of his jutsu was easily number two. In hindsight it really made getting involved with training students like this was not his best idea.

"You know teach guys don't usually play hard to get with me." Yang called out in a coy tone, Naruto felt his cheeks warm. She was easily one of the more...interesting people he had met in the Kingdoms. As odd as Winter in her own way although maybe this was a cultural thing? No student in any ninja village would flirt with their teacher. The sound of a pillar shattering punctuated his musings, "You know if I had my gauntlets all these damn pillars would be rubble and you'd have nowhere to hide." Yang said, "I'd kinda hoped for a bit more excitement from you Mr Uzumaki." Keeping himself hidden the shinobi couldn't help but smile. She actually seemed to enjoy a good fight, it was a shame he couldn't give her one without blowing his cover.

" _Well I think I know enough to cook up a lesson plan. Guess it's time to end this fight,"_ Naruto reached into his pouch and reach for something that packed a little more punch then a smoke bomb, _"but in a way that'll help me make a point down the road."_ Huntsmen had three shortcomings that he learned to exploit ruthlessly. One, they were hilariously helpless without their weapons, liking taking a katana from a samurai. Two, they didn't grasp the value of having secondary weapons or other tools to fall back on either. Three, they were far too used to fighting the relatively mindless Grimm instead of human opponents.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Yang," Naruto looked up at the screen to check Yang's aura gauge before pulling the pin. He did a mental countdown as emerged from behind the pillar and charged the incoming boxer head on, flashing through the seals for the Replacement Jutsu faster then she could see. In a puff of smoke he found himself back behind the pillar where the grenade had been.

"You mother-" The grenade went off before she could finish insulting him.

 **The Golden Heart (IV)**

Yang watched as her aura worked it's magic on the minor burns and scrapes on her arm. It gave her something to focus on other then the ringing in her ears. She then noticed Naruto walking towards her with his hands up. Judging by the fact his lips were moving and all she could hear was that that damn ringing meant one thing, "You screwed up my hearing, it'll take a little time for my aura to fix that."

From his expression she was probably speaking louder then intended. Naruto held his hand out to her, Yang took it but glared at him as she pulled herself up. It was a good use of his semblance but her competitive side really hated the fight ending on such a note. Perhaps seeing her discontent he gestured to his stomach and spread his arms.

"Are you offering me a free shot?" He nodded, Yang though had no intention of letting him off that easy. She grinned deviously at him making him look somewhat nervous, "Don't worry I think was pretty cool how our fight ended with a bang," then she went in for the kill, "Of course I prefer if they ended...with a Yang!" Like many of the comically challenged her teacher cringed at the pun, "So Xaio did I do in the fight?" Naruto face palmed, she then feigned a hurt expression, "You...you don't think I'm punny do you?"

"Sage help me." He groaned, apparently her hearing back though there was still a faint ringing.

"Sage?" He looked up in surprise, "Ears are a little better, hope the ringing isn't permanent."

"The Sage is a god worshiped, well sort of, back home."

"Atlas?" Yang didn't recall Wiess mentioning anything like that, though Remnant had many religions.

"I emigrated to Atlas from beyond the Kingdoms." He explained, from his tone she wondered how many times he had explained that bit. They both collected their respective weapons, "That was a good spar Yang. I think I now have a good idea of where we need to go from here." To her surprise he started to leave,

"Are we done already?" Yang asked as she followed him out,

"I just wanted to get a feel for how you fight first." He explained and pulled out his scroll and seemed to be texting someone.

"So class is dismissed?"

"Yep," he said as he hit send, "so it's back to given name basis if you want." Yang grinned, it really feel weird having to call him Mr Uzumaki.

"Well Naruto do you mind if I ask who you're texting?"

"Pyrrha, so Nora and her can get that mess cleaned." He gestured back towards the class room, "Keeping that room spic and span's their punishment until Jaune's up on his feet." Yang winced, he looked over at her, "I might ask for your help with him down the road with him."

"Sure thing," She replied and sighed, "Naruto, I need to tell you something." He looked at her curiously, "I told Pyrrha how to find you and Jaune."

"Why?" He asked quietly, looking shocked, hurt, and confused. Yang wasn't sure what reaction she had expected but this felt worse "Why would you do that? Why tell me?"

"Because it felt wrong for them to get all the blame and...because I felt you deserved to know."

"I appreciate that Yang," Naruto said, "I really do but I'd really like to know why you did it in the first place?"

"I...thought I was doing Pyrrha a favor." She really didn't want to go into the details if she could help it. Seeing the questioning look on his face Yang knew she'd have to say something, "Look it's really not my secret to tell."

"I guess can respect that," Naruto said with a shrug and kept walking. Yang didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but was very confused, "You know I'll have to come up with something cruel and unusual for your punishment."

"That's fair I guess, what do you have in mind?" She wondered if Naruto would decide to take her to Emerald Forest? Yang smiled at the thought of being alone with him in the wilderness. So many possibilities, her visions of forbidden passions in a woodland setting were undone by his next words:

"Hmm...once Jaune's back his feet you'll take over for Pyrrha and Nora."

"For how long?"

"For about a week unless I can find another student to punish into doing it before then," Naruto said in a completely serious tone, "You can get one of your teammates to help out if you want."

"I could get Blake or Ruby to help." Yang said to herself, she then cast her amethyst eyes to Naruto. He seemed to have settled back into stoic mode. She frowned a bit trying to figure why he bothered with it in the first place? Something he adopted Atlas to help him integrate better? Wiess liked to go on about how "proper" things were up in the northern kingdom. Or maybe it was something he did as a safety mechanism?

"Is something wrong?" He asked apparently noticing her looking at him. Yang wondered what she should say? She opted for something straight forward:

"You have a nice smile, I kinda wish you'd show it more often." Naruto blushed like a school girl at the remark.

"Thanks but you shouldn't really say things like that to a teacher!"

"Hey it's like you said: were not student and teacher right now. Also I wasn't being flirty _that_ time, just paying a friend a compliment." He looked completely shocked for some reason and for some reason almost worried.

"A friend?" The way the guy said the word it was like he surprised someone would want to be his friend. Maybe being a faunus in Atlas tended to have that effect on a person? He scratched the back of his head, "Look I'm no one to get attached too, after the tournament I go back to Atlas, then I'll be no one to miss. Nothing personal I'm just trying to be professional."

"I'm calling bullshit," Yang said bluntly, the look on his face might have been amusing under other circumstances, "if you don't want to be friends just say it! Please don't act like you're suddenly so "professional" or don't want to get involved." She threw in air quotes for emphasis, "Nothing you've done in the past week or even the last hour shows that!"

"What do you mean!?"

"If you were really that "professional" you never would have gotten involved with Jaune's problems. You certainly would've never gone about training him the way you did if you were trying not to get too involved. Honestly looking back it seems like you taking a roundabout way of trying to make a friend." Naruto opened his mouth and closed it several times. Yang was pretty sure she had just pulled off the verbal equivalent of shattering his aura.

"Listen sister even if that were the case," So much for professionalism, "and I'm not saying it is! Me getting involved didn't exactly go well for him."

"So your giving up?" Yang asked, "You weren't the only one responsible for that mess so don't take it all on yourself!"

"I'm not giving up! I don't give up..." It sounded like he was saying to himself more then to her. He looked at her and sighed, "I just have a lot of responsibilities...more then you know...and it really doesn't leave time to be a good friend to anybody these days."

"You're already training me," Yang pointed out dryly, "we're already spending time together."

"You're not wrong," Naruto admitted regarding her with exasperation along with a touch of sadness, "My colleagues back Atlas respect me, more then anyone back in the village in someways...but I guess a friend, real friend isn't something I've have in while."

"You didn't have any in the village?"

"I have a few," Naruto said defensively, "I just haven't seen them in about a year and honestly I don't think I'm going back anytime soon or ever." Yang decided against probing any deeper on that subject, "I guess...maybe I could use a friend." He admitted reluctantly, "If you still want that Yang."

"Well I guess we're friends then," Yang replied with a smile that he matched, "see, your already happier!" She said patting him on the cheek, "Yesterday was a bad day for you sure, but I'd say today is looking up! And who knows? Maybe tomorrow will be even better?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Bitter Soul (VI)**

Naruto was awakened by the sound of his scroll ringing. The ninja looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was freaking four in the morning. Fishing through his drawer the scroll he was sorely tempted to tell whoever it was to go screw themselves. Pulling the device out he saw that it was of the few people he couldn't do that to,

"Hello ma'am." Naruto greeted trying to sound professional and failing miserably.

" _Good morning Naruto,"_ Winter greeted him in her pleasant but oddly menacing tone, _"How are you finding Vale?"_

"It's nice ma'am, I like the people and especially the weather." Growing up in the near-subtropical Land of Fire Naruto had found Atlas's climate, especially it's winter, hellish.

" _I suppose you would,"_ Winter commented, _"I wanted to touch base with you about a disturbing rumor that reached me last night."_ There was a pregnant pause that left Naruto concerned, _"You did understand_ _the nature of your assignment_ _?"_

" _Oh shit,"_ He thought before answering, "Yes, I did."

" _Then why did I hear about you starting up a class for struggling students and then getting one injured in a botched training mission?"_

"That's not exactly what happened." Naruto wondered where she got her information from? Did Atlas have another spy here to keep tabs on him? _"_ _I guess it makes sense but I really thought they trusted me more then that."_

" _Would you care to elaborate then?"_

"Well the boss said that ultimately I'm here to help." Naruto started, it wasn't technically a lie. "There was a struggling student who I think has a lot of potential. You guys liked the results I got at the academy up there so I figured why not help out Beacon's students? Help them become better Huntsmen and huntresses?"

" _It would be easier to see your point if you hadn't gotten said student "horribly mutilated" I believe is the phrase being thrown around."_

"Well actually the bandages haven't come off yet so we don't know if he's "horribly mutilated" yet." Naruto replied before realizing that probably wasn't helping his case. Sage of the Six Paths it was too early for this shit, "Look ma'am, some of his teammates intervened in the training exercise and everything went to hell." He climbed out of bed suspecting he wouldn't be going back to sleep, "I was gonna cover this in my next report so please ma'am tell your source to please get their facts straight."

" _My source?"_ Winter sounded perplexed, _"Oh…well aren't we paranoid? My little sister is a student at Beacon...I do suppose she always did have a flair for the dramatic..."_ His handler's voice trailed off, no doubt pondering the implications of her own made his way over to the kitchenette, _"Forgive me, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. None the less this is an extremely problematic development."_

"I don't think my cover's blown."

" _...do you recall what your cover is by any chance?"_

"It's a small good will gesture on Atlas's part to help out with the tournament."

" _Do you see the problem now?"_

"I'm not sure really."

" _This...this is my failing, I should have done more to educate you on politics and diplomatic matters."_ Winter said, more to herself then him it sounded like, _"You are there representing Atlas, your successes and failures reflect on us all. Your cover being blow would certainly be the worst case scenario for relations between the Kingdoms. But injuring the heir of a respected Huntsmen family like the Arcs seems like a close second if the boy or his family chose to make something of this incident."_

"I see your point ma'am," Naruto replied while processing that bit of information about Jaune. He certainly didn't act like a clan heir. Then again neither had Hinata, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Jaune and the staff don't seem like there gonna make a big deal out of it."

" _Regardless I'd like for you to prepare a report for our superior in case any there's any fallout from this that needs to be handled."_

"I will ma'am." He assured while cringing at the thought of paperwork. He pulled down the mahogany box that contained his precious tea, "Is there anything else you need ma'am?"

" _Yes: carry out the mission you were given without any more unwanted complications,"_ She then went frombeing menacing tocordial, _"So tell me how are you enjoying the tea?"_

"It's been a life saver ma'am." Naruto said as he opened the lid, "I'm actually making a cup right now."

" _That's good to hear, be sure to inform me if you need more."_

"Will do ma'am." With that she hung letting Naruto breathe a sigh of relief. The Altesians were an interesting people; polite, disciplined, and amazingly innovative on one hand. On other they were often cold, ruthless, and the way they treated the Faunus made his childhood in Konoha look warm in comparison.

At the end day he didn't consider himself loyal to Atlas so much as his superiors. They had given him back the sense of purpose he had lost. He respected (and feared) Winter, and their boss was trying to change things regarding the treatment of the Faunus in his own way. They respected success and scolded failure, which was fair enough in his book. Feeling the stimulating effects of the tea he decided he needed to be more proactive about this mission.

The boss wanted dirt on Ozpin and the only thing so far that would qualify was Jaune. Letting a student who had lied his way into Beacon would definitely qualify. But that would be the end of Jaune's hopes of being a Huntsmen. The boss did say a good soldier minimized collateral damage. He needed something that would bring down only Ozpin. Maybe that computer in his office had something? High risk but high reward if he pulled it off.

" _Tonight,"_ He thought to himself as he downed the last of his tea. His gaze turned to a trio of scrolls of the non-technological kind in an open suite case. Along with the rest of his luggage, _"I really need to get my stuff unpacked."_

 **Pyrrha (VI)**

Not even the clash of weapons could distract Pyrrha from all the thoughts swirling in her head. Jaune's injuries, Naruto being upset with her, and something truly disturbing. Something that had occurred to her looking back on the incident. She replayed the conversations that had lead her to charging into the Emerald forest after her team leader. Had Professor Ozpin...manipulated her into that course of action?

Yet that conversation had seemed too perfectly timed to be easily written off. Atlas's approach to training it's Huntsmen were a polarizing topic for many. Perhaps the Headmaster had simply voicing his concerns? Was she reading to much into this? She turned her attention to the spar between Blake and Cardin. She couldn't help but notice the normally reserved girl was unusually aggressive. Of course Winchester tended to inspire that reaction in people.

"Wow my girl's kicking ass today!" Yang said with pride, Blake was indeed running circles around her armored opponent. The blonde leaned back in her seat with an amused look on her face, "It's nice to see her fired about something," The boxer said said before turning those lilac eyes to her, "So what's got you down?"

"I keep thinking about what happened...and how do I go about making amends," She opted to leave out her more paranoid sounding concerns

"I don't think Jaune blames you."

"He's told me he doesn't repeatedly," Pyrrha replied with a soft a smile, "I was referring to more to Mr Uzumaki." Seeing the surprised look on Yang's face she elaborated, "He see's my actions as a personal slight and that's left him very hurt with me."

"He's a little more sensitive then he let's on," Yang replied, "it's one of the things I like about him." she commented, "Look just talk to the guy after class," the blonde then winced when Cardin managed to hit Blake with his mace, "Come on partner you're tougher then that!"

"I suppose that would be the most direct route." Pyrrha comment as Blake gained her second wind, "I too find Mr Uzumaki very likable and would like to regain his trust."

"Easy Pyrrha," Yang teased, "one cute blond guy is enough, leave Naruto to me." Pyrrha felt her face warm at the lurid insinuation.

"Yang please, that isn't even remotely appropriate." She pleaded, "He's a teacher, I am no more interested in him like that then you could be." Yang gave her a very perplexed look.

"Why couldn't I be interested in him?" She asked in completely sincere tone, "I think he's attractive, a bit of a badass, and a pretty nice guy. So why not?" Pyrrha felt her mouth hang open, "I'm at least open to the idea."

"That is perverse!" Pyrrha made no effort to hide how mortified she felt about the matter. Yang practically beamed at the remark,

"Why thank you!"

"That wasn't intended as a compliment." She responded in disbelief,

"But I chose to take it as one." Pyrrha again felt her jaw drop and then felt Yang's hand close it.

"Is this a Mystral thing that I'm not getting?" The sound of weapons clashing echoed as realization dawned on her. This might be a case of misunderstanding due culture shock on her part. Vale might have had very different views on the matter.

"In my nation the student-teacher bond is considered sacred, especially in the case of a one-on-one apprenticeship such as yours and Naruto's." Pyrrha explained, "I'd say it's comparable to the taboo on incest. I'm guessing it's not the same here?"

"An assistant teacher who's only a little older then his student? I don't see anyone doing more then give a disapproving stare." Yang explained with a shrug, "Kind of like you are now."

"I just don't understand why you don't simply find companionship with another student?" She asked, Yang held up two fingers

"Most of the students here fall into two categories: not my type or taken." Yang explained and gave her a level look, "Listen I'm sure you mean well Pyrrha but if I pursue this it's my choice. You don't have to always be the hero."

"But there are so many things that could go wron-" The blonde placed a finger on her lips and looked her in the eyes. Those lilac orbs were still friendly but there was something unsettling about them now.

"You know what? I was on the fence about rather or not I was going to go beyond a little flirting in between lessons. But you've helped me make my choice: I'm going after Mr Sexy Whiskers with every weapon at my disposal." Yang then grinned evilly, "Or maybe I could focus my attentions on another blonde, we do have more fun after all."

"Who do you…" Realization hit Pyrrha like a charging Goliath, "Yang...you wouldn't dare!?"

"Why not? Jaune would be a bit of a project, a huge one, but he has his pros." The blonde began counting them off, "He gets along with Ruby, which is a big one in my book. He's funny, which is also nice. And he's actually not bad looking when he's not vomiting or wearing that onsie." Yang shuddered and suddenly gave her a very serious look, "If you really care about him you'll torch that thing." before a playful smile returned to her face, "But if you two were actually going out then he'd be off limits. Heck even going out for a friendly dinner would foil my evil plan...like you promised."

"I suppose I did promise that," Pyrrha said dryly as she hung her head, "you truly are diabolical, you know that right?"

"Thank you, I try."

"Once again; I did not intend that as a compliment."

"Again; I chose to take it as one." Yang replied with a big grin, "So can we agree to stay out of each others way regarding Naruto and Jaune?"

"I suppose we can," Pyrrha replied, perhaps it was better to leave well enough alone. She found the idea unnerving but at the end of the day this wasn't Mystral. She then noticed the sparring match was over "Oh it would appear Blake won."

"Of course my girl came out on top." Yang sounded almost offended as they watched Cardin pick himself up. Naruto opened his scroll and announced the next combatants.

"Alright next up: Pyrrha Nikos and," He became clearly irritated, "...Wiess Schnee."

 **The Bitter Soul (VII)**

Naruto watched as two of most skilled students in class clashed in the arena. It really highlighted the factors that made Huntsmen and Huntresses such formidable warriors. Pyrrha and Wiess moved with dance-like grace even as they unleashed destruction attacks on one another. The enhanced sensory abilities that enabled them to read enemy movements. The advanced weaponry that he had learned was one hell of an equalizer since coming to the Kingdoms.

" _Of course let's not forget_ _,"_ he thought as Wiess spun the chamber on her rapier, _"dust."_ Being honest it was the thing he loved most about the kingdoms. After some...difficulties he had really taken a shine to the magic glow rocks. Fire and water his preferred types since combining them with his own wind chakra had interesting results.

" _Last but not least_ _i_ _s aura itself"_ , the ninja reflected as Weiss unleashed a flurry of blows on Nikos that would have left most people gutted. Naruto thought back to long talks with the scientists who had examined him at the boss's request. Chakra and Aura were both the same type of life energy found in all living things.

They just operated on different frequencies, like am and fm radio according to one scientist. Both Aura and Chakra moved through the body using the same pathways. The critical difference was that in Huntsmen their teneketsu were always open. This was what created the protective barrier that proved so useful against the claws and teeth of the Grimm.

Of course everything about being Huntsmen or Huntress always came back to fighting the Grimm. Their abilities and skill sets reflected this focus and that was their biggest weakness. On the other hand ninja were trained to kill other people. No matter how you dressed it up or what fairy tales Ero-sennin liked to spin that's what being a ninja was about.

" _Haku was right; we're weapons, nothing more."_ He thought as he watch Pyrrha and Wiess duel, seeing openings in both fighters stances. Against the more mindless Grimm that was relatively forgivable. Against rogue Huntsmen? The White Fang? His nightmare scenario though would have to be one of the students going up against an S Class shinobi. Luckily ninja only occasionally came to the Kingdoms. Just often enough to inspire a few legends, rumors, and some romance book that he'd have to read some day.

As the fight continued Naruto realized that Pyrrha was going to win despite the heiress's best efforts. Plus considering that they seemed to be abiding by the rules of the dueling ring he felt like he could focus on other matters. Namely the best way to approach getting that intel. His scroll had been upgraded so that it could bypass most security measures. Which was good since his computer know-how was limited to sending emails and finding porn.

So how to go about getting some alone time with Ozpin's computer? Create a distract to get him out of the office using disguised Kage Bunshin? Maybe also have a normal bunshin somewhere out in the open to create an alibi? But what kind of distraction would the headmaster out of his office? A bomb threat? A White Fang attack? A Grimm horde attacking the school? Doctor Oobleck's coffee being replaced with coffee-flavored energy drink?

" _Too many chances for someone to get hurt."_ He thought before the buzzer indicated someone's aura gauge was running low got his surprisingly it was Winter's gossipy little sister. It was a little embarrassing how he hadn't seen the family resemblance. Or paid attention to her name for Kami's sake. It was like his brain glitched up on anything not connected to fighting or food.

The fight came to it's natural conclusion, Pyrrha though was more courteous then the prodigies he knew back home. She helped Wiess up who also conducted with a maturity that surprised him. Of course they were older then the Rookie Nine which might also be part of it. After class he decided to head straight for the cafeteria. Grab a bite to eat and quietly think of a strategy to infilt-

"Excuse me Mr Uzumaki?" A quiet, respectful voice that could only be Pyrrha spoke. He still felt...put out with her about this whole mess. She had good intentions and even good reasons for her actions. Yet he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Maybe Yang wasn't the only person here he considered on a friend on some level.

" _Then again I'm here under false pretenses to, among other things,_ _possibly_ _discredit a beloved figure. Maybe I shouldn't be so judgmental."_ Naruto sighed as he tried to recall an appropriate proverb he heard here. Something about glass houses? _"I'm being an ass."_ He thought when he couldn't remember how the phrase went and turned around to face. Pyrrha stood there, the picture of the obedient student. Her eyes though conveyed regret and uncertainty, "What's up Pyrrha?"

"I wished to apologize for my actions, Jaune wouldn't have been hurt if I had handled things better." She shifted awkwardly, "And I can't imagine that this has reflected well on you either."

"It's nothing I can't handle," Naruto replied with a shrug. Getting an idea he pulled out his scroll and pulled up his contact information, "next time something like this comes up just call me if Jaune has another dark secret."

"Very well," She replied but seemed somewhat flustered for some reason. As she copied the information onto her own scroll, "Though I know nothing that might qualify as a dark secret. May...I ask if you have any other students have your contact information?"

" _That's oddly personal,"_ Naruto thought before it occurred to him how giving a her his number might look. He felt his face warm, "Yang and Jaune also have my number and so does Doc Oobleck!" Naruto replied, "I'm not up to any funny business." It had been a long time since he had been assaulted by a woman for that kind of thing. Winter had sliced his hand off and after it was reattached he had been sent off to sensitivity training for a month.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate that you were!" Pyrrha assured looking as embarrassed as he felt, "It's just this is a little more...informal then how students and teachers interact back home." She explained and then asked, "What do you think of Yang out of curiosity?"

" _A bit random bu_ _y_ _maybe she's trying to avoid an awkward silence?"_ He wondered before answering, "Well she's strong," He rubbed his jaw, "friendly, eager for a fight, and very direct." He smiled, not many people had ever reached out to him like that before, "I guess I really like her, I'm glad we're friends."

"That's good," She said looking mildly concerned, "...I suppose. Well I'm glad we're friends again Naruto."

"We never stopped being friends," Naruto assured her, "I'll just think of favor to ask down the road and we'll be even."

"Certainly, anything you want." Pyrrha replied happily before they parted ways. The ninja felt happier having resolved that with the Mystali girl. Now if only he could resolve the problem of getting into Ozpin's files had a simple solution. Getting the headmaster to leave the office seemed like the simplest solution. What could easier then that? Waiting for him to leave? Naruto stopped in his tracks and face palmed where he stood.

" _I'm an idiot aren't I?"_

 **Oobleck (II)**

Though the hour was late Doctor was not the least bit tired. How could he sleep when there was ungraded papers awaited him back in his office!? Presently though he was hastily making his way to the good headmaster's office. He had been asked to regularly report's Mr Arc's academic progress. In the midst of grading an exception detailed paper on the Faunus Revolution that he realized he had failed to deliver today's report.

" _Such dereliction of duty cannot stand! Especially since this report highlights the great strides Mr Arc has made academically."_ With the assistance of Ren definitely was getting a better grasp of the more cerebral aspects of his curriculum. Arriving at the elevator he saw one of his colleagues stepping into it, "Glynda!" He shouted as the door began to close, hearing him she used her telekinetic abilities to hold the door open. In a display of celerity he sped through the door appearing besides the deputy headmistress.

"Bartholomew" She greeted him as if nothing had happened. Noticing the manila folder in he carried she added, "I'm afraid Professor Ozpin has already retired for the evening. I'm going up to file away that ever growing stack of paperwork he never bothers to sign."

"I'm certain the Headmaster is not deliberately neglecting his responsibilities." The Doctor replied, his colleague gave him stern glare. He failed to see how she could think such things but saw no point of incurring her wrath, "I'll simply leave this upon the Headmaster's desk."

After an awkwardly silent ride up the door opened and to both their surprises the room was already occupied. Several short men adorned head to toe an out fit of vaguely military design were clustered around the headmaster's computer. The device was on and the words "Download in Progress" were flashing on the screen. The masked men noticed Glynda and himself assuming fighting stances. The Doctor pulled out his coffee thermos-flamethrower.

"Well Glynda it would appear that the Headmaster's accidental neglect of his paperwork proved to be a blessing in disguise!"

 **AN:** Next time we have Naruto vs Glynda and Oobleck! Will our favorite ninja secure the files? How will he fare against two fully trained Huntsmen? In all seriousness I know this was a little shorter then normal but the next chapter will make up for that and hope that you all enjoyed this chapter none the less.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **The Bitter Soul VIII**

" _Well fuck,"_ Naruto thought as Glynda fixed the Doc with a glare so withering he expected the green-haired academic to be enveloped in black flames. He had really wanted to avoid this kind of situation but now saw no choice as he and the rest of the clones assumed a fighting stance. He opted to have three clones stay with the computer while the rest would back him up. Glynda readied her wand and spoke in a glacial tone Winter would find impressive.

"Surrender and you won't be harmed." They should have just attacked him but probably didn't due the sense of honor Huntsmen and Huntresses were _supposed_ to have. Watching them through the lenses of his nightvision goggles he channeled chakra to the water-type dust embedded in the fabric of his full body outfit. All he needed to do was buy time for the download to finish.

"I can't do that," He said hoping the built in modulator altered his voice enough. He made the sign for the transformation jutsu to mold the water into the shape of Zabuza's blade. Glynda's eyes seemed to widen slighty for a heartbeat. Grabbing the hilt of the "sword" he channeled wind chakra into freezing it instantaneously, "if either of you were in my position would you surrender?"

"I suppose not." Oobleck replied, with that Naruto appeared behind them and swung the massive blade. The Doc dodged while Glynda halted the blow with her telekinesis. Hearing the unmistakable sound of fire being loosed his way he jumped onto the suspended weapon and launched himself in to the air.

Twisting around he got a good view of the Doc making quick work of two more clones thanks to his speed and damn flamethrower. He once more formed the hand sign associated with the henge jutsu. Conjuring two large ice shuriken he sent to his opponents at high speed. Glynda managed to halt both and still kept his blade afloat. As he landed in a crouched position Naruto realized he didn't quite realize the extent of her abilities. As if to emphasize this point she sent weapons hurtling to him.

The sound of one of his clone being incinerated drew his attention at the critical moment. One of the shuriken embedded itself in his chest, the other just above his left knee. Luckily he stopped the massive ice butcher's blade in between his hands. Another flash of fire from the corner of his eye follow by a _poof_ sound confirmed the Doc was going after the other clones, presumably to stop the download.

"You're injured, dispel your duplicates and surrender." Professor Goodwytch's tone was still cool but Naruto could hear a hint of concern in her voice, "For your own sake." Considering the ruthlessness of foes he had faced over the years he appreciated the merciful gesture. He pulled out the ice shuriken from his wounds and readied his blade. Glynda's emerald orbs glance at his rapidly closing wounds and then back to him.

Letting himself get injured and regenerating the way he did seemed to unnerve some of the rogue Huntsmen he had hunted down for Atlas. If she was unnerved by this she sure as hell didn't show it even as he charged the huntress. Naruto brought the massive blade down only for it to be blocked. He marveled at the glowing array of arcane symbols being remind both of Winter's glyphs and fuinjutsu somewhat.

"Rasengan!" One of his clones shouted and the room was bathed brilliant blue light. The Doc went flying past them both propelled with the sphere of brilliant energy propelling him along.

"Barthalomew!" Glynda cried in horror as he was slammed into the wall, a feeling he couldn't help but share. Naruto felt relieved when the Doc pulled himself up despite being very bad news for him. They were good people, people of conviction. These people weren't his enemies; the Queen, the Grimm, and the misanthropes who served her were the enemy. Hell the Doc seemed to consider him a friend but this just couldn't be helped.

" _It's like the boss said: keep focused on the bigger picture."_ He thought to himself, repeating the phrase over and over in his head like a mantra, _"The bigger picture."_ Channeling chakra to arms he swung the ice blade with enough force to shatter Glynda's barrier sending the woman flying into Ozpin's desk, _"Shinobi rule 25"_ Two of his clones came to his side assuming fighting stances.

" _(The download's almost done boss.)"_ The whispered in the native language of the Elemental countries, _"(We just need to hold them off for a little longer.)"_ Naruto nodded and all three went on the offensive against the two teachers. They moved fast enough to keep their opponents off balance trying to find an opening. Glynda's TK and Oobleck's flamethrower on top of his formidable speed made it difficult.

Winter had impressed upon him the importance of keeping the full extent of his skills and abilities hidden. That was part of what kept him from conjuring more doppelgangers and start lobbing explosives if he could help it. Another was that Oobleck's aura had to be in the red after taking a Rasengan to the chest. He really didn't want to hurt either of these people if could help it.

Then a sound from the computer brought the battle to a brief halt. All three looked the monitor that now had the words **Download Complete** flashing across it. The clone standing guard by the computer made to grab the scroll. A bit motion from Glynda on the edge of his vision was all the warning he had regarding what was about to happen. Ozpin's desk smashed into the clone dispelling it and then crashing into the computer wrecking it.

The scroll, hopefully containing the intel the boss wanted, hit the ground appearing to be undamaged. Leaping back Naruto flashed through a series of hand signs self destructing the two Kage Bunshin. The concussive force of the blast sent both Hunters back. Oobleck's aura shattered just before he hit the ground none to gently. Glynda managed a mid air recovery and landed on her feet.

" _Shinobi rule 25, shinobi rule 25."_ He told himself as ran for the scroll, hoping the doc wasn't too badly hurt. Naruto felt some relief when Oobleck shouted:

"Don't worry about me Glynda!" There was flash of violet light above him followed the sound of thunder. Just as he grabbed the scroll ice shards rained down from on high. Half a dozen of them embedded themselves into his back as continued for the window since the elevator meant trying to get through Goodwytch. Three more embedded themselves into his forearms and one went through his left hand thanks to an effort to shield himself.

In a burst of speed he went out the window and for moment he looked out at Vale's skyline before took full effect. For a moment he wondered how a simple data retrieval mission could go so wrong so fast. Then his gaze went downward as he plummeted to the ground. He clutched the scroll to his chest and twist around so that his back was facing to the rapidly approaching ground. With that shard through his hand jutsu were useless leaving him with only one option

" _Alright fox, time to pay some rent."_ A heartbeat before he hit concrete driving the ice shards even deeper into him and shattering almost every bone in his body.

 **The Specialist I**

Winter Schnee was awakened by a bombastic, orchestral ringtone she reserved for one person. Bolting upright she hit the light switch in her room. Seeing it was indeed her subordinate Winter answered her scroll, "Naruto?"

" _Ma'am,"_ He sounded drained, which considering his inhuman stamina was a very bad sign. He was either physically injured to degree beyond what his healing factor could regenerate or was upset about something, _"I'm in the CCT in Vale, I need to send you a large amount of data."_ Despite all the questions on her mind she went to her personal computer and synced her scroll up. Winter hit then a few keys to connect to a private digital storage facility. It would give the General some measure of deniability if Naruto's cover was blown. He could claim it was a rogue operation on her part and continue his efforts against the enemy.

"I'm ready to initiate the data transfer." Upon seeing the amount of information being sent Winter's jaw dropped. It was fortuitous that his scroll had been upgraded with the bleeding edge in memory storage. Composing herself she asked but one of many questions on the tip of her tongue, "What exactly am I looking at Naruto."

" _I helped myself to Ozpin's personal files, if there's any dirt on him or intel on the Queen it's got to be in there."_ For the second time her mouth hung open of it's own accord. The Specialist at first wondered why, by all the Gods of all the faiths, did he take such a fool hardy risk? Then she remembered her conversation from the other day.

Winter had told him the job he had been assigned to do and he did exactly that. The Huntress-turned-spec-ops soldier realized she needed to take greater care in how she worded her orders in the future. Presently she needed to assess Naruto's well being and then asses any potential fallout from this high risk venture, "Naruto, I'd like to know your status?"

" _My cover's secure, I left a bunshi- I mean clone with Jaune so that I'd have an alibi."_ Winter pinched the bridge of her nose, torn between concern and frustration. She decided to rephrase her question in less formal manner.

"Naruto are you alright? Are you injured? Are you upset? Perhaps about something that happened during the mission?" Winter was painfully aware that she was lacking in "people skills". The result of her upbringing and years of rigid military training. It made less formal interactions...difficult at times.

" _I'm fine, nothing Faust couldn't fix."_ Winter was surprised upon hearing their code for that _thing_ sealed inside of him, _"It's well, just before the download finished Goodwytch and the Doc came in, I had to hold them off."_

" _The Doc?"_ , she supposed he meant Doctor Oobleck? Winter for a horrifying moment wondered if had killed one of them?

" _I succeeded but ended up shattering his Aura while trying to escape. I won't know if he was hurt or how badly until I get back to the school. I...I had waited till after Ozpin left, no one was supposed to be there. No one was supposed to get hurt!"_

"No plan survives contact with the enemy." Winter said in a comforting tone she normally reserved for Wiess. Naruto tended to be very critical of himself when it came to failure, to an unhealthy degree.

" _They're not the enemy ma'am,"_ Naruto responded flatly, _"that's what you and the boss told me before I left. They're good people."_

"A poor choice of metaphor in this situation." Winter brushing a few strands of platinum hair out of her face, "In every encounter there are any number of variables that can radically alter a situation. It's an unfortunate fact in our line of work." Naruto seemed to be silently reflected on her words, hopefully finding some measure of peace in them. When seconds turned to minutes another possibility occurred to her: _"_ _He didn't understand a word_ _of it_ _."_ How would Qrow put it? She suppressed her distaste for the crudeness of her next words, "Naruto, occasionally shit transpires."

" _Ma'am I think you mean "sometimes shit happens"_ _with all due respect_ _."_

"Is that how the saying goes in the Elemental Countries?"

" _It's how the saying goes everywhere ma'am but thanks."_ Naruto sounded a little less morose to her immense relief. The shinobi was under her command, her responsibility. As she watched the data stream continue Winter had to admit despite the missteps her subordinate had done well, "Naruto I'd like to say I'm proud of you."

" _Really?"_ He said in disbelief, outright praise throwing Naruto for a loop as it always.

"Indeed, you may have just succeeded in your mission and this intel will help us save countless lives." Winter assured him leaning back in her seat. The young woman meant every word of it. The security of the world couldn't be trusted to Ozpin's cryptic schemes. Against the hordes of Grimm and this "Queen" victory could only come through strength. And these files would be the key.

 **The Wonderful Wizard II**

The Headmaster of Beacon supposed the whole mess could have been worse. Doctor Oobleck had sustain only a few fractured bones. Thanks to Glynda along with his dedicated janitorial and maintenance staff the worst of the damage would be repaired before the students were out of bed. No one would know the school was breached beyond those who needed to know. Small comforts in the midst a disaster in the making.

The theft of such information wasn't the only disturbing thing about this whole affair. Ozpin replayed the footage of the battle that had left his office in ruins. Each time he hit the replay button on his scroll he hoped for some sign that he was wrong. He watched the intruder form use what most people would assume was some form of sign language. He recognized them from reports he had received years ago. The implications were as clear as they were unsettling.

"It would seem there is a shinobi in Vale," He said grimly turning to Glynda, "and in the service of the enemy." Looking out the window down at the courtyard where the intruder had impacted with the force of a comet. According to security feeds seconds later he got up and sped away as if nothing had happened. If nothing else the shinobi's devotion to completing their missions was almost admirable.

"When I saw him make those hand signs..." The Deputy Headmistress trailed off seeming unsettled before steeling herself, "How do we handle this?"

"We try to find out what we can about this ninja, clearly he's been here for a while." He commented while reviewing the footage, "Their kind tend to leave a trail of bodies in their wake. We should have someone investigate any unusual murders over the past few years. Preferably cases whose victims had wealthy enemies."

"What makes you certain that this ninja has been in the Kingdoms for sometime?" Glynda inquired curiously,

"Firstly he spoke our language fairly well, secondly he seemed to have a basic grasp our technology, and lastly he seemed to be adept at dust manipulation." Ozpin looked out at the city as the first rays of the sun began to illuminate the darkness, "This implies that not only has he been here for sometime but somebody, most likely one of the Queen's agents, provided him training."

"The shinobi don't use Dust?"

"I'm given to understand it's virtually non existent in their lands." He explained, "I'll provide you with all the information I have on them." Which may not have amounted to much but it was better then nothing. Glynda glanced at the wreak heap that had been his computer and then back at him.

"I'm assuming you have back up of some sort?"

"Naturally," The headmaster replied as he pick up the remains of what had been his coffee maker, "something I picked up from James actually. I had remote data facility constructed some time back. Apparently it's standard procedure in Atlas regarding critical information." The coffee maker was unsalvageable tragically, yet further proof of the Shinobi's amorality "Even more fortuitously I had made the decision to keep some of my most sensitive files exclusively there."

"That is quite fortunate...though I fail to understand where you acquired funding for such a facility."

"A question for another time Glynda." He said and began make his way to the elevator. The answer would displease her to no end. Without his coffee he was in no shape to endure one of her lectures. Fortunately he knew where he could acquire some coffee and a potential solution to this problem to boot, "Let us focus on the present and make use of a potentially valuable piece on the board. Once more courtesy of James, unwittingly or not."

"I suppose we can discuss where the money for this side project came from later." On that unpleasant note they stepped into the elevator together. The ride down proceeded in silence, Glynda knew him well enough to understand that he preferred to reveal information at his own pace. Something he wished more people would be understanding about. They stepped out and proceeded to the medical wing of the school. According to security feeds this is where James's little spy could be found.

 **The Bitter Soul IX**

 _The sun hung in the cloudless sky overhead mercilessly barring down on those gathered to lay the dead to rest. He tried to fight back the tears as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Naruto promised himself he wouldn't disgrace his friend's memory by making a scene. The other managed to conduct themselves with varying degrees of composure. They were Gaara's own people for the Sage's sake! He felt a hand on his shoulder and caught the scent of desert flowers in the air._

" _It's okay Naruto-kun," Turning around his eyes made contact with Temari's teal ones, "let it out. I think sometimes a shinobi should be allowed to show tears."_

" _You haven't cri-" Naruto stopped when noticed her eyes were somewhat swollen. She donned the triangular hat of the Kazekage._

" _I have already shed my tears and once my brothers are buried I will devote all my strength to burying the Akatsuki for what they've done." The new Kazekage said with steel in her voice, "I'm given to understand you dealt the killing blow to that bomber ninja, thank you. Gaara can rest easier knowing you avenged him, take comfort in that Naruto." He simply nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. He couldn't find any comfort in killing Deidara. It didn't change the fact Gaara was gone making his act of vengeance seem hollow. He wondered briefly if Sasuke feel would be left feeling just as unfulfilled if he managed to kill Itachi?_

" _Well Mr Uzumaki it would appear that you have quite the history failing your friends." Naruto whirled around to find a pale, wounded Doctor Oobleck glaring at him. He stepped back in shock trying to process what was happening, "You've come rather far haven't you Mr Uzumaki? You went from letting harm befall your friends and comrades to outright hurting them."_

" _I tried to save Gaara," Naruto said, "And you were...you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

" _Do you hear yourself?" Another voice said in disbelief and disgust. It was Jaune, his face wrapped in bandages. He stood next Kakashi who seemed too engrossed in the eulogy to notice the Arc heir, "Is that the excuse you tell yourself about me!? Was I just in the wrong place at the wrong time too!? The bullshit level with you is unbelievable!" Naruto took another step back only to bump into someone else. Someone who smelled of sunflowers, turning around he came face to face Yang. Her lavender eyes watched as dirt was shoveled onto Gaara's coffin. She then looked to him in horror,_

" _Is that how you protect your friends!?" She poked him in the chest, "Answer me Naruto!" His voice failed him, "Naruto!" She poked him again, "Naruto!" Once more she poked him but this time the voice that came out of her mouth was that of Ozpin:_

"Naruto wake up!" He awoke to see the Headmaster poking him in chest with his cane, "Good of you to awake..." The silver haired school master's voice trailed off, he then saw Professor Goodwytch regarding with concern. In his confusion he blinked and felt tears run down his face. Naruto looked around trying to get his bearings,

" _Recovery wing,_ _with_ _Jaune."_ He remembered, _"_ _Left a clone here to shoot the shit with Jaune to give myself an alibi. After I was done with the data transfer I came here and discretely took the clone's place."_

"Mr Uzumaki are you okay?" Jaune asked from his bed looking fairly worried. Glynda and Ozpin while less overt seemed concerned. Naruto wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, this day was not off to a good start. He recited the twenty fifth rule of the shinobi and pulled himself together.

"Sorry about that, bad dream." He stood up finding his movements a little stiff from that little fall he took. The Fox's chakra had healed his wounds but newly healed flesh, organs, and bones always felt strange.

"Perhaps sleeping in that chair wasn't the best idea." Glynda admonished gently as he stretched his arms. He supposed sleeping the chair hadn't help either.

"So I'm guessing something's up if you're both here to see me." Naruto tried to keep his voice calm but the emotional self control he had picked in Atlas seemed to be failing him. He wasn't much of a morning person anyways and he was trying to shake off that fucking nightmare on top of it.

"Very observant of you Mr Uzumaki." Ozpin commented in a very neutral tone.

"Yes I'm afraid Doctor Oobleck...is unwell and won't be able to teach class, most likely for a few days at least." Oh right assistant teacher, they probably wanted him to fill in for the Doc. A few days, that probably meant his injuries were fairly minor. He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"I can fill in for the Doc...even if history isn't exactly my strong point." That was an understatement, even regarding the history of his native lands.

"Bartholomew tends to leave highly detailed notes regarding his lesson plans." Ozpin added and then went over to the coffee pot. Didn't he have one in his office? Oh right it was one the desk Glynda hurled at his bunshin, "I would like to further discuss this matter with you?" Naruto's stomach growled like something that would send the Grimm running, "perhaps over breakfast?"

 **The Wonderful Wizard III**

Ozpin had seen his share of horrors over the years but even he couldn't help but be taken aback at the sight of Naruto eating. His mouth was agape as bits of egg and sausage hit his face. Huntsmen and Huntresses tended to eat more then most people. But this was something else, it reminded of when he had seen a Beowulf feasting upon it's still living victim. He had the distinct impression Naruto did not have a particularly pleasant upbringing. Perhaps malnutrition

"Naruto," Glyda said in a very controlled tone as she removed her glasses and cleaned them. Sympathy for the young man no doubt kept her vocalizing her obvious disapproval of her atrocious table manners, "I believe Professor Ozpin would like to discuss with you the event that lead to Doctor Oobleck's temporary leave of absence."

"Yes, I'm afraid the good doctor was injured battling an intruder." Naruto's reaction was not what he expected. There was anger but not surprise on the young man's face,

"I thought it was weird that both of you came to me personally." He said looking down at his food, "Is the Doc really going to be okay?"

" _He truly sounds despondent."_

"It's nothing a few days rest won't fix." Glynda told him with certainty "Bartholomew will be back to his old self in no time."

"Indeed," He added before getting to the point, "this incident though has left me rather concerned about safety. I'm hoping when you have some free time if you wouldn't mind providing us with some suggestions on how we might improve security." The look of utter shock on the young man's focus was perhaps the most amusing thing he had seen in years. He looked as if his brain had short-circuited completely.

"Seriously?"

"Atlas is much more security conscious then Vale and so why not make the most of that expertise?"

"I guess that makes sense professor." Naruto responded in a stunned tone indicating he was still surprised by this turn of events.

"Indeed, I think Miss Goodwytch and I will leave you to your meal for now." Ozpin said as he got up to leave, "Oh and I have a special announcement I'll making to the school around noon. Make certain you watch it."

"Sure thing Professor." The young responded uncertainly, not at all suspecting what awaited him. He left with Glynda who reminded silent until they were alone in the elevator.

"Sir could you please tell what that was about?" When the elevator closed he explained his little hunch. He was thankful no one was on the top floor when it open.

"He sent a spy to our school!?" Her anger and hurt were barely contained, "One of his Specialists I presume?"

"Or Altesian Military Intelligence," Ozpin replied while stepping out, "James has been wanting to bring military assets to bare against the enemy for years. He's also been advocating for other schools to adopt their more involved approach to teaching. You know how is "better to beg forgiveness then to ask permission" and what not. Hence why I will be endeavoring to keep Mr Uzumaki occupied and he may offer some valuable insight into improving security measures. The young man is just following orders but I none the less want to keep him from "helping" anywhere he's not needed or wanted."

"Very well," Glynda responded and left, no doubt still processing this revelation. Hopefully these efforts would prove far less disastrous then his previous attempt to subvert Naruto's agenda. Mr Arc was not supposed to have been hurt. Ozpin supposed it wasn't the worst of his sins but he needed to atone for it at some point in the future. For now he could only hope for a miracle, that somehow those files wouldn't benefit the one who had stolen them.

 **The Bitter Soul X**

"Boss you're not supposed to call me like this!" Naruto exclaimed nearly dropping both the scroll and the stack of notes he'd needed to go through for today's history class, "This could throw off the whole deniability thing."

" _I am aware of the risks,"_ Ironwood assured him, somehow he sounded off, _"but I wanted to speak to you directly. What you did is exactly the kind of bold action we need to win this fight. You handled the situation as well as could be reasonably be expected."_

"Boss what's going on?" Naruto asked as he sat the notes down on Oobleck's desk. Something was very wrong, the General wouldn't take a risk just to pat him on the back. Ironwood sighed audibly before replying.

" _Vale's cyber-security leaves a lot to be desired, we were able to access the files fairly quickly."_ That should be good news right? _"We've combed through ninety-five percent of the data and so far we haven't found anything I didn't already know about."_

"What?" Ironwood responded but the shinobi didn't hear any of it. He sat in the Doc's chair as he felt himself go numb. _"All that was for nothing."_

 **AN:** I did want this arc to be a little lighthearted, I did say that one point didn't I? Well next chap we get to spend some time with Ruby! Yes Gaara and Kankuro both bought the farm due to Sakura not being around. This is me acknowledging that she has done some good in canon. Hell if she had been that useful in most of Part II Sakura would probably have gone down as one of the better characters in the series.

Regarding Naruto's age and abilities; Naruto is sixteen but is passing himself off as eighteen. The Naruto aspect of this is AU, among other things Naruto never trained with the toads or mastered the fox's chakra. Further more I'm not really fond of the Naruto god modes all opposition crossover cliché it's boring to me. Now I will soon have Naruto go all out against opponents that he doesn't hold back on soon. Well as please read and review as always readers!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **The Bitter Soul XI**

" _All for nothing"_ The three words summed it all up. The mission and great swathes of his life; Team Seven, his attempt to save Gaara, and pretty much every other thing he ever set out to do it seemed some days. Jiraiya had sometimes tried to teach him about spirituality and philosophy. Most of it went over his head or simply didn't interest him. One of the concepts he was able to grasp somewhat was karma. As he understood it you reaped what you sowed, if not in this life then in the next one. If he was being punished for being a colossal dick in his previous life then his luck suddenly made sense.

" _Naruto!"_ The General's voice snapped Naruto back to the present. Right, he was in the middle of scroll-call with his superior.

"Yes Boss?"

" _Listen to me, your orders are to maintain cover for the time being. Take no action unless ordered by myself or your handler."_ Naruto wanted to insist that he could still look for the intel but frankly didn't feel like arguing, _"I'm going to have AMI look into this matter. Until we have a lead or some other matter arises that requires your skill set keep your head down, am I clear?"_

"Yeah boss," Naruto responded trying not to sound too unhappy, "Anything else?"

" _Don't beat yourself up over this,"_ Ironwood told him, _"it was beyond your control, as often happens in this line of work. For now enjoy Vale, it really is lovely this time of year."_

"Is that order?"

" _I can make it one if I have to,"_ The General said in a tone that made it clear he was serious, _"Or perhaps I can schedule you an appointment with Doctor Grey when yo-"_

"Oh god no!" Naruto jumped out of his seat like he had been touched by a cattle prod. Forget Yang and Winter, there was a woman to be feared more then any! "I'll see the sights and what not just please keep her away from me!"

" _She would be very hurt by that, you were her favorite patient."_ More like favorite victim but Naruto chose not to voice that opinion. Nor comment on the touch of humor he detected in his boss's voice, _"On that subject she may have acquired your contact information and will be sending you a friend request."_ For the Sage's sake could the hits please stop coming! _"I would advise you accept it."_

"She's a good doctor, having her as a contact might be handy." Always look for the positive, "Anything else boss?"

" _Well if you're going to be in touch with her anyways perhaps you could resume your sessions with her? Over the internet so you can avoid being roped into her experiments."_ Now he had an idea how Doctor Grey had "acquired" his contact information. The General had really pushed for him to get help. The problem was he really didn't get how someone so unhinged was qualified to help other people deal with their mental issues, _"That'll be all Naruto, take of yourself soldier."_

With that the General hung up ending the call. Naruto slumped back in his seat. He supposed there was nothing he could do but go about his day job. The enemy would give him a chance until then he'd try to do the Doc proud. He wondered about the General's _request_ to enjoy himself. To be honest that wasn't something he was good at these days.

" _I used to be fun dammit!"_ Maybe he did need to go out and "see the sights"? He was tired of feeling miserable. Throwing himself into being a shinobi and soldier didn't work. It gave him a sense of purpose and professional pride but it didn't make him happy. Maybe just trying to enjoy himself would help?

But he really didn't know where to have fun here. Maybe he needed a tour guide...or maybe just a friend? He opened up his scroll and did two things; first he accepted Emily Grey's friend request with some reluctance. Naruto then typed up a message for Yang and hit send despite feeling a little nervous. With that done he sat about trying to memorize the materials.

" _Well time to see how well I do with teaching history class."_

 **The Golden Heart** **V**

" _I guess everyone has something they're not good at,"_ Yang thought as history class was let out, that would be an understatement really. Naruto had really seemed out of his element trying to teach history. To be fair that didn't exactly seem like an easy thing to do. Maybe her cute, whisker-faced teacher needed to comforted? Perhaps in her womanly arms on their upcoming lunch date?

Of course he had just texted her wanting to know if they could have lunch together. She knew better then to assume it was a date but it was nice to imagine. After letting her team know she had other plans for lunch she went over to the solitary corner where Naruto was seated. When he looked her way she smiled and put a little more sway into into her hips.

Naruto's eyes were drawn from her face downward as came she towards him before quickly becoming very interested in his lunch. Yang noticed those cerulean eyes seemed to linger on her legs more then her bust, _"More of a legs guy are we?_ _I can work with that."_ She thought as she sat down across from the now flustered teacher, "Hey Naruto." She kept her tone innocent enough, "So what brought this on? Something to do with training?"

"Training?" Naruto, no longer pink-faced, shook his head, "No it's actually a little more personal."

"Really?" Yang tried to sound only mildly interested. Naruto looked a little uncertain as if trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to ask her. The buxom blonde found herself trying not to read to much into this, it felt too soon for him to be asking her out _out_.

"Well I'm in a whole new country and figure I might as well enjoy myself, have some fun." He explained with a shrug, "But I really don't know my way around here."

"Oh," Yang replied with a smile, "I think I can show you a few places around town." This was perfect! He would be completely dependent on her! Of course she needed to make sure Naruto actually enjoyed himself. She found herself very thankful for that whole "tell each other our likes, dislikes, and hobbies" bit. It would give her a chance to show that she paid attention to him. On that subject Yang asked the question that had been on her mind since getting the text: "So can I ask what brought all this on?" Seeing his confused expression she quickly added: "Don't get me wrong I'm happy about this, just a little confused. I mean just to two days ago you were scared about the idea of being friends."

"I guess that does seem weird." Naruto responded slowly, a half a dozen emotions played out over his face. Yang found it both interesting to watch and more then a little concerning, "When I left my village," He started slowly,"about a year ago, I was in a very bad place. To be honest my life there had always sucked; aside from a few people nobody liked me and actually quite a few people hated me." Naruto sounded more bitter as he went on, Yang realized her previous guess about his attempts at stoicism being a defense mechanism were on point, "I had thought things were changing for me for a while," a smile touched his lips, not the warm one that she liked or even the teasing one he had worn during their spar. It was a thin-lipped, angry smile that looked wrong on him, "then it felt like everything that could go wrong did and then some. When I got tired of it I left Konoha and wound up in Atlas," He gingerly started eating his food, "After I found employment I just threw myself into my work. I didn't want to deal with what happened or with anything really for a while."

"You lost someone," Yang said finding this all very familiar, it remind her too much of her dad and uncle dealt with Summer's death. Her father shutting down and Uncle Qrow going on long missions, "someone important to you?"

"How?" Naruto asked before shaking his head, "Never mind I really don't want to talk about it." Yang for a moment considered her response. She wanted to reach him and was fairly certain she could but it would mean having to open up.

" _Do I really want to do this? I've only known him a few days."_ Yang didn't believe in love at first sight or fairy tale romances. It was way too soon to say she loved Naruto. But seeing him hurt like this she could say she cared about him, _"_ _Please don't make me regret this Naruto."_

 **The Bitter Soul XII**

" _Maybe I should have just made something up?"_ Naruto thought, before something unexpected happened. He nearly jumped when Yang gently took his hand. He just wasn't used to physical contact outside of combat. Her violet eyes regarded her with sadness and compassion. Also something he really wasn't used too. There was another emotion there he couldn't quite read.

"If you don't want to talk want to talk about it that's fine." The blonde assured him, "Loss isn't an easy thing to talk about much less deal with." Yang hesitated but pressed on, "It took me a long time to come to terms with my...mom's death." Naruto realized she was looking at him with understanding, "I know it hurts," She squeezed his hand, a gesture he returned finding comfort in it, "but I promise you learn to deal it."

"Does," Naruto struggled to form the question he wanted to ask for some time, "does the hurt ever stop altogether?"

"No," Yang answered with a sad smile, "not if you really cared about the person you lost."

"God dammit," Naruto said quietly, "Well I handled being turned into a human pincushion I guess I can learn to manage this." Then without thinking he added: "I guess talking to Doc Grey might be a good idea."

"Who?"

"A head doctor I've had a few sessions with," Naruto felt embarrassed letting that slip out.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," Yang told him and pointed her thumb in the direction of the students in the more crowded part of the lunch room, "hey we're all here to train to fight monster with weapons that are as cool as they are impractical. That's not something someone does if they're playing with a full deck."

"I guess you're right." Naruto admitted with a smile, the weapons here really were cool. Also most Huntsmen and Huntresses were eccentric, _"_ _Then again I've never_ _heard_ _of a Hunstmen going as crazy as Itachi or Orochimaru._ _Well_ _some of the Queen's agents are_ _probably_ _that twi_ _sted, even if they are it's still rarer here then back home._ _"_ Maybe the key to peace in the Elemental Countries was introducing therapy and potent anti-psychotic medication? Shelving that amusing line of thought he said: "And I feel a little better, thank you Yang." Naruto said sincerely, "You're a good friend."

"Just a good friend?" The blonde acted like she was offended, "I'm an awesome friend!" She declared with a radiant grin that made her eyes light up. Naruto smiled back but couldn't help but think to his dream.

" _Is this how you protect your friends!?"_

"Fine you're an awesome friend." He told her while he reflected on his old life and the lessons learned, _"_ _I didn't protect my friend_ _before_ _, I wasn't strong enough. But things will be different this time, I promise to protect you Yang._ _I'll protect everyone._ _"_ He allowed himself to enjoy the peace of the moment. Naruto then noticed something, "Hey, we're still holding hands."

"Oh? We are aren't we? _"_ The blonde's smile turned playful making him feel weirdly flustered. Yang seemed amused by this reaction, "Come on, this can't be the first time you've held hands with a girl?" The ninja felt his cheeks burn as he looked down at his food,

"Well...it's not important, it's just...nothing." Yang raised an eye brow at his response.

"Interesting to know." She commented as she let go of his hand and started eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Naruto thought back to the last time he had done something like this with a friend. Did that thing back in Atlas count? To celebrate completing his Dust training Winter had taken him out to eat at some fancy restaurant. Aside from never quite getting why so many different forks were needed it had been nice.

Did that make Winter his friend? He had always thought of the bonds he had formed in Atlas as purely professional. Yet both Winter and the boss seemed to extra steps to make him comfortable. He had sometimes chalked that up to him being hired help. Naruto wondered if he should just ask them if they considered him more then a valued subordinate. It might just end up making things uncomfortable. Maybe it was better not to rock the boat?

" _Attention students,"_ The voice of Professor Ozpin came over the loud speaker. Both blondes looked from their meals, _"I have something I'd like to announce."_ The Headmaster had mentioned there would be a special announcement around noon.

"I wonder what this is all about?" Yang wondered out loud,

" _I'm certain some of you are familiar with our new assistant teacher."_

"Oh it's about you." Yang said rhetorically. A phrase Naruto had heard his handler had utter on more then once popped into his mind:

" _What fresh new hell is this?"_

" _Our guest from Atlas has recently set up a special class for students who a struggling or simply seeking to improve themselves. If Mr Uzumaki's more hands on approach to teaching appeals to you then head over to our school website where I have made his contact information available. Have a wonderful day."_

" _I'm here to potentially discredit Ozpin, I've broke into his office, hurt his employees, stole classified information from him, and probably damaged his coffee maker beyond repair."_ Naruto thought to himself as he buried his face in his hands., _"So why do I feel completely justified in really hating that man?"_

"I guess this wasn't your idea?" Yang asked rhetorically,

"No, it wasn't." He replied not bothering to left his head up, _"_ _I'm barely_ _managing_ _two students! How the hell am I supposed to handle more_ _along with all my other jobs_ _?_ _Can it please stop?_ _"_

 **The Wonderful Wizard IV**

Ozpin held the remains of his coffee maker mourning it's loss. It carried him through many long nights and made the paperwork he bothered with more manageable. A replacement was on the way but having his specially brewed coffee now would make dealing with whatever news Glynda had for him easier.

"I take you've had some luck finding our ninja's body trail?" He asked without turning around, compulsively the man rummaged through the components of his beloved device.

"Yes sir," She said, Ozpin could here sounds of her quing up information on her scroll,"from a few of Qrow's reports from several months back actually." Now that was a surprise.

"Around the time Autumn was attacked?"

"Just a few weeks prior. Perhaps your theory about this shinobi being in the service of the enemy has merit."

"Who were the victims?"

"Victim," Glynda corrected, "Marcus Black; considered one of the top assassins in the criminal underworld according to Qrow's contacts. At least he was until something burned a gaping hole through his chest. It reminded me of that energy sphere," She sounded somewhat unnerved, no doubt contemplating Oobleck's fate if the attack had pierced his aura, "in addition one of the those arrow head knives the shinobi seem to favor was recovered from the scene."

"I believe they're called kunai." Ozpin supplied as he processed the details, "it would appear that our ninja was eliminating the competition. If this Marcus was as well known in the darker corners of Remnant as you say this might have been what brought him to the notice of the Queen's agents?" Ozpin then wondered about something, "Why wasn't this brought to my attention sooner? Qrow knows I consider any shinobi in the Kingdoms a priority."

"Well you have a habit of delegating paperwork sir." Glynda replied in a colorless tone, "Also in the wake of the attack on Autumn it seemed irrelevant. Qrow didn't encounter a shinobi among the Queen's agents during the brief skirmish so it seemed unconnected."

"Perhaps eliminating this Marcus Black was part of the Queen's agenda?" The silver-haired man speculated and unfolded his scroll to check the location of his new coffee maker, _"_ _Already shipped from Atlas."_ He also decided to que up the report Glynda mentioned,

"He seems like someone she would make use of."

"Perhaps her agents tried to recruit Marcus and he refused them for whatever reason? Perhaps this shinobi was then sent to eliminate him."

"I suppose they're both possible." Glynda commented, "Shall I contact Qrow look into this matter further?"

"No," Ozpin said with some reluctance, "his current assignment is too important. We'll have to assign others to the job of following this trail. I'll decide who at a later time."

"Very well sir." She responded but didn't leave, "May I ask you something sir?"

"Of course Glynda."

"I saw your announcement earlier," She said slowly, "I can understand not wanting Naruto to interfere with our efforts but the boy seemed rather upset this morning. It that context your announcement seems somewhat cruel sir."

"It was not intended to be cruel Glynda." Ozpin replied sounding almost hurt,"I suspect Naruto has lead a rather unpleasant life, I think spending time with people his own age in a less structured setting might actually be good for him." He explained "It struck me as a benign way to keep him occupied."

"Very well sir." As she left the Professor wondered who among the student body would be interested in Mr Uzumaki's class?

 **The Simple Soul I**

"I'm so signing up for Mr Uzumaki's class!" Ruby declared to Blake and Weiss who looked completely surprised. She pulled out her scroll and went to the school's website. No one could be as awesome a teacher as Uncle Qrow in her completely unbiased opinion. But Yang seemed to think this guy knew his stuff so it couldn't hurt to sign up.

"You're going to sign up for lessons from the guy who botched a simple history class?" Wiess asked before raising a delicate eyebrow, "And is now beating his head on the table."

"That happens when people eat lunch with Yang." Ruby stated, "She's probably just telling him jokes."

 **The Golden Heart VI**

"I guess this wasn't your idea." Yang stated as Naruto finally stopped beating his head on the table. The spiky-haired teacher didn't even bother raising his head.

"No it wasn't," He groaned, "by the Sage this day feels like a waking nightmare." Considering his tone was more...well, whiny then earlier Yang thought it safe to poke fun at him. She ruffled his hair affectionately and asked:

"Waking nightmare? Aren't you being a bit of a drama queen?" She teased gently, "The headmaster setting you up for more students is really the worst thing you could imagine happening?"

"There are worse things I could imagine happening." He responded, "Actually much, much worse things."

"So why don't you focus on the positive just a little?" Yang asked wondering what Naruto would consider much, much worse?

 **The Intellectual I**

"Why are you doing this again?" Neptune asked Sun curiously as they approached the ship he intended to stow away on, "You know traveling by air is statistically safer plus the school will pay for the airship ticket which would make it legal."

"Because this is more fun." His golden-haired friend replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sun was about to say more when he bumped into something massive. Said thing turned out to be a freakishly large man covered head-to-toe in red armor, "Whoa, sorry big guy." The armored man turned to look at the two of them. Neptune noticed some kind of bizarre furnace on the man's back before going back to noticing the guy was as big as an Ursa.

"Apology accepted…?"

"Sun Wukong." The Faunus replied with his typical cheer, which Neptune envied considering this guy freaked him out for some reason.

"Greetings Son Goku," Neptune and Sun alike raised eyebrows at that, "I am Han."

"Just Han?" The large man nodded, his movement almost mechanical.

"Was I correct in understanding you are also bound for Vale?"

"Uh...yeah," Sun responded, "and it's Sun Wukong."

"Could you perhaps answer some questions I had about the kingdom? I would be willing to pay for your ticket in exchange."

"Keep your money Han, being a stowaway is part of the fun," Sun told him, while Neptune felt himself getting more nervous. Seriously this guy was seven kinds of unnerving and his partner was completely clueless. Or were people like Han a common sight in Vacuo? "I don't know much about Vale but I can tell you what I know."

"What do you know of a place called Mountain Glenn?"

 **Author's Notes:** Well shorter then I wanted but I finished it just in time for the new volume of RWBY which is nice. Well next chapter we go back to Jaune...I know some of you were really wanting to hear that, also we get to see how Naruto handles an expanded work load.

Emily Grey or those who don't know is a character from Red vs Blue, a delightfully unbalanced doctor and one of my favorite characters from that series. We'll see what kind of therapist she makes for our hero soon enough. As always please remember to review and fave this story!


End file.
